Flying High, Low and Fierce
by queenb48
Summary: Alan & Tin-Tin's habbits of bickering have never changed, so when Tin-Tin sneaks around behind Alan's back, will Tracy Island be left in one piece? Rated for language - for those who enjoy a long read!  Enjoy! and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Flying high, low and fierce

Scott's sees

The sleepy Tracy Island never once found and never once questioned of its existence. An island of paradise, a sheer lushness that dazedly woke in the warmth of the suns tip toeing rays. Amongst the palm trees and green, the peaceful Tracy villa stood with great pride. As the shadows lowered the calm sea breeze brushed over the island with a grace of silence, only one Tracy were to witness such beauty.

Scott had woken up at the usual time of 6:00am, without the need of an alarm. He stood on his bedroom balcony gazing out to sea and watching the waves dance back and forth, a truly beautiful morning, just like any other in paradise. As Scott breathed deeply and yawned for the second time that morning, he headed back in to his bedroom. He hummed cheerfully to himself and glanced in the mirror. With another yawn, yet knowingly it was the last, Scott looked doubtfully at his own reflection, he noticed his crumpled, thick chocolate coloured hair out of shape, and that his eyes weren't the blue sapphires he previously remembered last looking. They now had a red blotchy look to them.

"Oh my god, what happened last night?" he questioned himself as he rubbed his eyes. With no one around to answer, he thought hard, only to noticing his head hurt. The thumping impulses settled as he thought less, and then decided after what happened last night, it must of been good to look like this, he turned to the bathroom for his morning shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Early wakeup call

Elsewhere in the dozy villa, down the long airy hallway in another bedroom, a baby-faced astronaut was dreaming of the stars. He lay in his normal curled up ball, smiling at his own imagination. His own balcony door had been left open slightly and the sea breeze had found its own way into the room. As Alan's nose crinkled to the slight room temperature change, he pulled his legs closer to his chest, tightening the squashed ball that he became in his bed. Less than ten feet away, his older brother, but no near eldest, Gordon had woken to the chill that tickled his face. He woke to a shiver that launched down his spin, almost making him shudder at the feeling. He pulled the covers over his head, hoping for the breeze to leave. With his head fully waking, but his eyes dare not opening, Gordon pulled the covers down again, slowly winching his eyes open to look at the clock.

_6:06!, time to get up? Or 10 more minutes to sleep? _Gordon looked at the clock almost asking the electronic device telepathically, and just as usual received no answer. He turned onto his back, and once more attempted to open his eyes. Another slow racing burst of sea scented air stroked his face once more, alternately answering Gordon's question. He closed his eyes and rolled on his side facing toward the open balcony window, and one foot at a time, slumped out of bed. He almost crashed to the floor but in a sudden rush of adrenaline, he had saved himself. He now stood fully awake next to his bed, and glanced over to his little brother sleeping. A slow colour of jealousy came over Gordon when he saw Alan happily dreaming, and there and then decided that if he had to be awake, so did his baby brother. He had also recorded the last time he had personal woken Alan up, was nearly 2 months ago, and couldn't afford to let his reputation pass. Gordon turned back to his bed and reached underneath and pulled out what appeared to be a cardboard box. He hadn't moved from his spot and a jokester's smile played across his face. The 22 year old had pulled out a balloon. In full knowing it was wrong to do what he was about to do, he continued forth, as quiet as possible to the bathroom. The younger Tracy brothers especially were known for acting like they were 6 years younger, then they really were.

A few minutes later, Gordon returned now with the balloon fit to burst with water. He cheekily smiled as he knotted the opening and placed it over Alan's head at the highest point he could stand.

Gordon whispered to both himself and whoever else wished to listen, _5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_


	3. Chapter 3

The screaming alarm

After 10 minutes, Scott appeared from his own bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel and humming once more. He had dressed in this favourite outfit, a simple yet sophisticated look of olive green trousers and a pale blue t-shirt which would soon be covered by a matching baby blue checkered waist coat. He looked back in the mirror to see his eyes had returned to their normal colour and swept back his hair into his trade mark look. Out of all the 5 Tracy brothers, Scott was the one who had to be looking his best. He started to walk back over to the balcony door, when a familiar scream bellowed down the hall, through his room and into his hung over head,

"GORDON! YOU LITTLE..! COME BACK HERE!",

The 21 year olds voice screeched throughout the villa, almost forcing Scott to cover his ears and close his eyes tight. Then the faint sound of footsteps, at a running pace, sped past underneath Scott's bedroom door. He ran over, launching himself over his carefully made bed to open his door, only in time to catch a very wet Alan by the scruff of his t-shirt. Both he and Alan looked down the corridor to see a laughing Gordon zoom around the corner. Scott, in full awareness knew that Alan's scream had woken the whole house, and pushed him into his room. Scott slammed Alan onto his bed and locked the door, with a quickly reacting Alan trying to get back out. Once more Scott was just that little bit quicker, and grabbed Alan by the shoulder and threw him onto his bed again.

"ALAN!, what the hell! Do you know what time it is?

Scott demanded looking at his youngest brother, holding out his hand pointing to the clock. It was only now that Alan had got his breathe back, and tried his hardest not to look at Scott,

"I am fully aware of the time thank you professor, NOW LET ME OUT! I need to kick that little shit's butt! That arsehole I call my brother, woke me up with an effing water balloon!"

Scott was appalled at his baby brother's language, but he himself was now too annoyed to question it. He stood with his back to the door and finally pulled his arm to his side, whilst holding back all his anger for not only Alan most likely waking dad and everyone else up, but also Gordon for pulling one of his pranks. Scott finally said as calmly as he could,

"Allie, what happened? You're soaking wet! You must of done something to upset Gordon?"

Alan dropped his mouth in disbelief; he couldn't believe what he had just been asked.

"SCOTT! did you just not hear what I said? He woke me up with a water balloon! You act as though this is my fault! Gordon is in the wrong here! Not me!"

Alan was clearly now very upset, he had crossed his arms and started his pouting, rather hoping Scott would let him out and let him kill Gordon for breakfast. Scott realized how wet Alan was making his bed, so keeping a cool head he walked over to the bathroom to fetch Alan a towel. He had been gone no more than 5 seconds when he jogged back into his bedroom to find nothing more than a wet patch on his bed and an open door.

"Gordon, I hope you have found a good hiding place",

Scott said to himself whilst dropping the towel, and for the second time that morning jumped over his bed, out onto the corridor. Scott halted himself when he almost ran into a very angry man.

"Morning dad, how are you?" Scott knew he wouldn't get an answer and even with the weak smile he was forcing, he wasn't going to get out of this easily. Jeff's eldest son had almost landed on him, and when he heard all the commotion had started marching to his youngest son's bedroom, only to find neither of them there.

"SCOTT! What the hell is going on?" Scott wasn't sure how to answer, anything he said could have landed him in trouble too. The quick thinking pilot, simple said probably the most common words used in the house,

"Gordon and Alan, Dad".

With a look of determination on Jeff's face, he was a man on a mission, continuing his march to the lounge, where he heard the footsteps fade off early. When Scott was by himself in the corridor, he had a choice, follow his clearly pissed off dad, or go and wake John up to help him in the war that was about to commence. The 26 year old thought for no more than a second, when he decided on following his father down toward the lounge. At the end of the empty corridor he jumped the few steps down toward the deserted living area, and decided on his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

The chase is on

Back in the living room, Scott had sat himself down on the sofa, after looking through the kitchen and the dining room. He sat down with a sigh of relief, glad that his head ache was easing. Arms stretched across the back of the sofa, and head tilting up toward the ceiling, Scott couldn't help notice that the patio doors were wide open, he stood up right and walk cautiously over to the fully opened doors. That's when he noticed that Alan and Gordon were down by the pool.

"GORDON! I hope you die one of these days, that way maybe I'll be able to sleep without some jackass getting me soaked, god you need to grow up!"

"Allie, it was a joke, you know! You pull pranks on me all the time! Please, look... I'm sorry! Hang on, I need to grow up? Good joke!"

With an angry looking Alan on one side of the pool and a slightly scared Gordon on the other side anything was anyone's guess. The sun was still only peaking over the horizon when Gordon made a run for it back to the house, at a slight disadvantage seeming as he was on the furthest side from the villa, but still managed to get pasted Alan.

Scott had watched the whole scene from above on the patio, still in two minds of what to do, when he was joined by Jeff. Jeff knew they were down there the whole time, and even had time to grab himself a coffee, when after taking a sip groaned to Scott,

"Ah, boys...Right, this is enough, and those two need to learn to get along. When they get up here Scott, grab whichever one you see first and I'll try and get the other tyke, ok?"

Scott couldn't quite believe his dad's decision, he knew that his dad would do something about it, but trying to stop a fast travelling Gordon was like catching lightening, it's almost impossible. Jeff put his cup of coffee down on the patio table and tightened his dressing gown and slipped his slippers off and placed them neatly underneath the table. After a few seconds, an out of breathe Gordon emerged from climbing the steps from the pool to the patio. He was so exhausted he simple fell into Scott's grasp, and collapsed into the trusting arms. Scott struggled to shift Gordon on to a sun lounger, as Jeff starred at his fourth youngest with anger and disbelief.

"Gordon, what on earth were you doing? Alan's soaked and-

"I'm sorry dad; I don't know what came over me",

Gordon gasped out an excuse, whilst trying to sound innocent. He'd actually tried thinking of reason as to why he drenched Alan in the first place, he couldn't think of anything good, and when he saw an evil eyed Alan walking toward him, he flinched slightly.

"Alan? Why are you so wet? Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Jeff was starting to lose his temper, and it wasn't at the best of times either. The sun had started to rise into the cloudless sky when Alan finally came round to talking about what had happened.

"Well father, fish boy here-"

"Oi! I am not a fish boy!"

Gordon retaliated by trying to stand up and get to Alan, before he could though, he had second thoughts as to who was standing around him, a very angry dad and a just as mad Scott.

"Now, Alan, your side of the story please" Jeff asked impatiently,

"Dad, I'm just going to say first, I'm sorry, sorry for waking you up so early and I truly didn't mean to! But my arse of a brother here-"

"Hey, Allie come with me for a second, I wanna show you something"

Scott butted in, he couldn't watch what was about to happen. So instead of watching the ticking time bomb blow, he winked to Alan and took him inside. Jeff realized what Scott was getting at, and followed suit, but he was left with an unfinished story, and a very guilty looking son.

"Gordon, what have you done this time?"

"Father, it was a joke, pure fun! Maybe a little early in the morning for it, but I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone! And it didn't! Just Alan's a bit wet"

Jeff shook his head in disappointment, and started to pace up and down the slow warming patio, before he looked back at his son, who had sat himself back on the sun lounger, with his head in his hands.

"Look Gordon, I don't want to know what you did ok. Simply because I know it was a foolish act whatever you did! You know there could have been-

An emergency call, yes I know dad".

Gordon had finished his father's sentence and that was never popular with anyone, especially a grumpy Jeff Tracy, at quarter to seven in the morning. Gordon shifted slightly again when he looked up to see his dad crossed arms with a frown on this face and anger in his eyes. His voice rose to his commander tone,

"Gordon your 22 years of age! Arhhh, I don't enjoy lecturing you, you're meant to be a good son, and you're meant to be an adult! Just stop annoying Alan; in fact, I'm grounding you, you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one"

Jeff wasn't sure what to expect, he was rather expecting a firework display from Gordon, but he didn't get one. Instead he had a close to crying son. None of the boys liked having their dad shout at them, he could get quite nasty. Gordon sat in silence in the hope that his dad wouldn't see him start crying. He was trying not to let the guilt get to him, instead Gordon got up swiftly, stood no more than a foot away from his father, and said,

"Sorry sir".


	5. Chapter 5

The chase is on

Back in the living room, Scott had sat himself down on the sofa, after looking through the kitchen and the dining room. He sat down with a sigh of relief, glad that his head ache was easing. Arms stretched across the back of the sofa, and head tilting up toward the ceiling, Scott couldn't help notice that the patio doors were wide open, he stood up right and walk cautiously over to the fully opened doors. That's when he noticed that Alan and Gordon were down by the pool.

"GORDON! I hope you die one of these days, that way maybe I'll be able to sleep without some jackass getting me soaked, god you need to grow up!"

"Allie, it was a joke, you know! You pull pranks on me all the time! Please, look... I'm sorry! Hang on, I need to grow up? Good joke!"

With an angry looking Alan on one side of the pool and a slightly scared Gordon on the other side anything was anyone's guess. The sun was still only peaking over the horizon when Gordon made a run for it back to the house, at a slight disadvantage seeming as he was on the furthest side from the villa, but still managed to get pasted Alan.

Scott had watched the whole scene from above on the patio, still in two minds of what to do, when he was joined by Jeff. Jeff knew they were down there the whole time, and even had time to grab himself a coffee, when after taking a sip groaned to Scott,

"Ah, boys...Right, this is enough, and those two need to learn to get along. When they get up here Scott, grab whichever one you see first and I'll try and get the other tyke, ok?"

Scott couldn't quite believe his dad's decision, he knew that his dad would do something about it, but trying to stop a fast travelling Gordon was like catching lightening, it's almost impossible. Jeff put his cup of coffee down on the patio table and tightened his dressing gown and slipped his slippers off and placed them neatly underneath the table. After a few seconds, an out of breathe Gordon emerged from climbing the steps from the pool to the patio. He was so exhausted he simple fell into Scott's grasp, and collapsed into the trusting arms. Scott struggled to shift Gordon on to a sun lounger, as Jeff starred at his fourth youngest with anger and disbelief.

"Gordon, what on earth were you doing? Alan's soaked and-

"I'm sorry dad; I don't know what came over me",

Gordon gasped out an excuse, whilst trying to sound innocent. He'd actually tried thinking of reason as to why he drenched Alan in the first place, he couldn't think of anything good, and when he saw an evil eyed Alan walking toward him, he flinched slightly.

"Alan? Why are you so wet? Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Jeff was starting to lose his temper, and it wasn't at the best of times either. The sun had started to rise into the cloudless sky when Alan finally came round to talking about what had happened.

"Well father, fish boy here-"

"Oi! I am not a fish boy!"

Gordon retaliated by trying to stand up and get to Alan, before he could though, he had second thoughts as to who was standing around him, a very angry dad and a just as mad Scott.

"Now, Alan, your side of the story please" Jeff asked impatiently,

"Dad, I'm just going to say first, I'm sorry, sorry for waking you up so early and I truly didn't mean to! But my arse of a brother here-"

"Hey, Allie come with me for a second, I wanna show you something"

Scott butted in, he couldn't watch what was about to happen. So instead of watching the ticking time bomb blow, he winked to Alan and took him inside. Jeff realized what Scott was getting at, and followed suit, but he was left with an unfinished story, and a very guilty looking son.

"Gordon, what have you done this time?"

"Father, it was a joke, pure fun! Maybe a little early in the morning for it, but I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone! And it didn't! Just Alan's a bit wet"

Jeff shook his head in disappointment, and started to pace up and down the slow warming patio, before he looked back at his son, who had sat himself back on the sun lounger, with his head in his hands.

"Look Gordon, I don't want to know what you did ok. Simply because I know it was a foolish act whatever you did! You know there could have been-

An emergency call, yes I know dad".

Gordon had finished his father's sentence and that was never popular with anyone, especially a grumpy Jeff Tracy, at quarter to seven in the morning. Gordon shifted slightly again when he looked up to see his dad crossed arms with a frown on this face and anger in his eyes. His voice rose to his commander tone,

"Gordon your 22 years of age! Arhhh, I don't enjoy lecturing you, you're meant to be a good son, and you're meant to be an adult! Just stop annoying Alan; in fact, I'm grounding you, you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one"

Jeff wasn't sure what to expect, he was rather expecting a firework display from Gordon, but he didn't get one. Instead he had a close to crying son. None of the boys liked having their dad shout at them, he could get quite nasty. Gordon sat in silence in the hope that his dad wouldn't see him start crying. He was trying not to let the guilt get to him, instead Gordon got up swiftly, stood no more than a foot away from his father, and said,

"Sorry sir".


	6. Chapter 6

A touching moment

Scott had bought Alan to the TB1 bay, in an attempt to calm Alan down. Scott showed him something, something no one had ever seen, nor noticed before. At the back of TB1 hidden on a shelf, Scott kept a book, an Album.

"I've never shown anyone else this sprout, well apart from John" Scott stated, sounding very proud as he sat in the pilot's seat crossing his arms. Alan was a little surprised at what his older brother showed him. He had only opened the first page, to find a picture of two young looking boys, on a beach hugging each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. On the left sat a boisterous red-head, no more than 6 years of age, and holding close to him was a little blonde, with ice cream around his face.

"Ha-haa, Scott where did you get this? This photo is so old! Like old! Aww, Gordo looks so happy, and me, well, I'm covered in ice cream!"

Alan continued to giggle at the photo, when he was about to turn the page Scott spoke up in a wondered voice.

"It never gets old looking at that picture huh, Allie, you need to see that although Gordon may be a little, well, and at times he gets stupid ideas into his head, doesn't he? But no matter what, you'll always have that bond won't you? Whenever I've argued with one of you, I simple look through the bad times and look at everything good we've done together" Scott paused for a second. "Gordo taught you to swim that day".

Alan starred at the photo, for some considerable time before looking up at Scott, who had stood up half way through his talk. Alan then caught eye contact with Scott, but quickly looked back at to turning the page, and on the next, an image of all the boys when they were younger. An 11 year old Scott was stood back to back with a year younger John, both sets of arms crossed and one eye brow raised, whilst a determined looking Gordon was trying to hold a hyper Alan down in his lap, while sitting on top of Virgil's back. Virgil was lying on the ground with his hands holding his head up, and trying to look round at the all the commotion.

"I remember that day; we were all out on a picnic, weren't we?"

Alan questioned, just before closing the book and placing it back, he had seen enough. Scott waited for Alan to say something; he had hopefully passed on a message. Scott put a hand on the same shoulder he had shoved Alan forcefully with, earlier that morning.

"I need to go tell him I'm sorry for chasing him half way around the island, ha-ha, it was quite a good prank to be honest! I guess he's not too bad."

Scott smiled and ruffled Alan's hair before giving his baby brother a nudge toward the door, and Alan almost took off in a run. Scott turned back to where Alan had placed the album, and decided on looking through it. He sat in silence, with an odd laugh here and there, and then felt a familiar gurgle from his stomach, "I almost forgot about breakfast" He thought to himself as he placed the book down and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

We are family

It wasn't too long when Alan finished running the tunnels between TB1 bay and the lounge. He tip toed up behind a guilty Gordon, who sat on the sofa with a rain cloud over his head, and launched himself onto the sofa and scared Gordon half to death.

"ALAN!", Gordon said with panic in his voice, he had been frightened so badly, he was holding his chest after his heart skipped a beat.

"Hehee, gottcha! Hey look, I'm sorry if I got mad early Gordo, but, you did get me wet"

After a little breather, Gordon attempted to smile at his baby brother, and thankfully succeeded as he leapt onto Alan to hug him.

"No, I'm the one that is sorry. I'm sorry Alan, it was funny at first, but I didn't know you could run that fast!"

Both the brothers burst into laughter and both walked side by side to the breakfast table, finding no one other than their father, reading the daily paper, and smiling proudly at his two youngest boys.

Both Alan and Gordon sat down in their usual seats next to each other, with nothing more than smiles on their faces. Jeff put his paper down with grace, and was about to talk when Scott and John walked in, talking to each other about last night before they took their places around the table.

"Morning John, how are you? Good night last night?"

Jeff wasn't keen on the idea of all his sons going out for the night, to most likely the drunkest nightclub on the mainland. It was clear to Jeff's eye though, that Scott had been suffering, despite his usual temper, and that strangely, neither John, Gordon nor Alan seemed to be none the different. John finally spoke up with high spirits,

"Morning father! Yes I'm fine thank you, last night was really fun. We had a nice meal, few drinks, and everything went well! Hang on. One, two, three, four..."

No one understood what John was counting, until he pointed a finger to Virgil's empty seat. It was only then clear that he had been counting his brothers plus himself and had realized one of them was missing. And if anyone were to be paying real attention to John's gesture would have realized he had done it in age order. Only dressed with jogging bottoms on and a grey vest top, John stood up and simple said,

"I'll go wake him..."

John said it in a very tired voice, and almost forced himself up from his chair, in well knowing no one else would.

When John left the room, it was only then the four left around the table started talking about the night before.

"Well dad, I actually can't remember half of what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure idiots one and two up there-

"Scott, whatever happened last night, I don't want to hear about it ok? You're all perfectly capable of handling yourselves. By the way, who did drive the plane back?

Scott was trying to rack his brains before Jeff had cut in. Jeff knew that they all had had a drink last night, and although he put Scott in charge of everything, he could tell Scott had been suffering. Scott was holding his head up with one hand and the other on the table, whilst Gordon and Alan were looking interested at their oldest brother. It wasn't everyday you saw your field commander suffering with a hangover.

Gordon finally answered,

"I drove the plane back last night dad, Alan and I didn't really drink that much so either me or him could of driven, but John, Virgil and Scott definitely had more than their fair share".

Gordon had tried to make up for what he did to Alan early by proving him innocent and then directed a look at Scott, almost saying, "Shouldn't you have known better?"

"So, it was a good night then?

Jeff asked as he picked back up his newspaper in one hand and his coffee, which was nearly empty by now in the other. The three Tracy brothers were sharing glares across the table and small kicks under it. Scott had clearly been trying to cover up his hang over, but it wasn't working, especially when Gordon told their father that he had been drinking.

"Father, if you don't mind, can I go find Tin-Tin? I need to talk to her about something..."

It had taken nearly 10 minutes for Alan to ask this question, knowing he would get a look from each person. Jeff only nodded, not even glancing up. And as fast as the take of speed as TB3, Alan jolted up from the table and darted over to the corridor. As soon as Alan had left the room, Scott nudged Gordon, almost wanting to whisper something to him. In the previous months, Scott had noticed that Alan hadn't paid any attention to Tin-Tin. Alan hadn't been with Tin-Tin long, but he was almost ignoring her. In fact, Scott had noticed a fairly drunk Virgil and Tin-Tin walk off together last night, whilst Alan enjoyed the party when they all got back to the villa.


	8. Chapter 8

My brother is going to kill me...

John knocked lightly on Virgil's bedroom door, only receiving a motion of silence. He knocked again, but this time heard another door open. He stepped cautiously into Virgil's room, and noticed he wasn't in his bed, but walking out of the bathroom.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Ha-ha, someone looks happy!"

Virgil wasn't in the mood for joking around, and took John's sarcastic remark as a nasty vibe. Virgil decided to try his best to sound like a normal person, whilst trying to keep his dizzy head from passing out. Virgil hadn't even noticed, that he was wearing absolutely nothing, besides his boxers and could see John smirking to his silly remark,

"Johnny, I don't feel very well, do I look alright?"

"Virg, I think you need to put some clothes on, open the windows and get some fresh air"

John was trying his hardest not to look over toward Virgil, out of pure politeness, and he thought it was properly best to face a completely different way, whilst Virgil ran to the bathroom again with one hand over his mouth. John felt a little sorry for Virgil; he knew what it was like to feel that sick in the morning. "How come all great nights, tend to have horrible morning?" John questioned himself. As the caring brother John was he marched over to the dresser, and pulled out some clothes for Virgil. He knocked on the bathroom door lightly so not to upset an ill Virgil.

"Hey, Virg? You ok kiddo? I got you some clothes. Do ya wanna opening the door? Virgil?"

A very pale looking Virgil opened the door slightly, almost asleep against the frame when he thanked John for the clothes when he then shut and locked the door. John decided on waiting for Virgil to emerge, and whilst he waited, he walked over to the curtains and looked through them. He unlocked the balcony door, and drew back the curtains, so the bright sun now flooded the room. It wasn't until then that John noticed something odd, the same thing Virgil had noticed early, but was too ill to think straight. John looked carefully throughout the artist's room, when he gulped. He had noticed someone else in Virgil's bed. John looked back at the bathroom door knowing for sure Virgil was the other side and then walked over to the double bed. Almost on tip toes, John gasped once again. Sound asleep, nestled in the brown bed covers, a gently breathing Tin-Tin slept.

John stood there, in almost shock, starring at the angel sleeping. John had always considered Tin-Tin as a little sister, and now felt anger flush his body. He knew Tin-Tin was with Alan, yet she was asleep in Virgil's bed. Everything was slowly coming together, and it quickly dawned, that his 24 year old brother, had slept with his youngest sibling's girlfriend.

John bounced back in reality when he saw a neat looking Virgil emerge from the bathroom. John's heart sank when he saw Virgil freeze in what could have been considered amazement.

"Oh... my... god! What the hell is Tin-Tin doing in MY bed?"

Virgil knew exactly what she was doing there; he didn't dare mention that though. He had actually remembered the whole night, pretty well. John couldn't believe the words that came out of Virgil's mouth. And with shame running down John's face he directed Virgil into the bathroom, closely following behind. With one last look at an innocently sleeping Tin-Tin, John shut the door. He turned back round to find that Virgil had sat himself down on the edge of the bath.

"VIRGIL! Are you kidding me here! Virg, do you know what you've done; Alan is going to kill not only you, but that poor girl as well!

"Johnny... I didn't mean to, hang on minute here, why am I the only one in trouble? Tin-Tin was a part of this too you know..."

John was so tempted to punch his brother, but reframed form doing so. Instead he turned his back and flipped back round again. John had grown extremely angry, but being locked in a confined space, didn't give him much of an option. Virgil had seemed to have perked up, and now was ready to take whatever hit him, even if it was John's fist.

"Johnny, you've seen yourself, Alan isn't exactly the most loving person in the world! Besides, it was Tin-Tin's idea"

Virgil was trying to gain John's support. Alan could be quite hurtful at times, and did usual did take it out on poor Tin-Tin. Those two would happily argue nonstop for days, but then suddenly make it up in the end, only to resort back to square one. John slowly calmed himself and accepted that for once that Virgil was right. Tin-Tin was one to flirt, and Alan wasn't one to be "all loved up" as such. Even Gordon treated Tin-Tin better then Alan.

"Right, Virg, all I'm going to say is that... I didn't see this; we were never in here ok? And as for Tin-Tin, I'm gunna let you two figure this out, I don't want any part"

John turned and left the bathroom jogged past Tin-Tin, not once looking at her and left the room. Virgil was rather proud of what he had accomplished, he had got John to leave without harming him, and he even got let off. Virgil followed the same path toward the bedroom door and closed it behind John walking off toward his own bedroom. Virgil starred at Tin-Tin snuggled up, and tilted his head and smirked. He was questioning himself, was this right? He was in such a daze, he hadn't notice Tin-Tin had woken up.

"Morning Virg,, you coming back to bed or are you leaving me all alone"

She said with her lips pouting and her eyes fluttering, Tin-Tin in one slick move had made Virgil's mouth drop. She had in one sentence convinced Virgil that he wasn't in the wrong, and that this was what she wanted. Virgil could either leave now, or walk back over to the bed. With a slightly bigger grin on his face, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and lay back down. With a small kiss on the check form Tin-Tin, Virgil couldn't help but reply back. The two of them started undressing each other, when Virgil spoke up,

"My brother is going to kill me you know"

"Yeah...oh well"

Tin-Tin was happy just to forget her boyfriend and felt a lot happier being with a someone a little more grown-up. Their kissing became more passionate, and all the fun had started up again.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast time

Not everyone was up the breakfast table now, they soon would be though. Jeff still sat reading what seemed to be the same page of his paper and Scott and Gordon tucking into some cereal. Just as everyone was to start talking again, Alan entered from the lounge and John arrived from the corridor. No one was sure who to look at, but neither of them seemed bothered by the others arrival and both sat down in their respectable seats.

"Hey dad, I still can't find Tin-Tin"

John almost choked on the orange juice he had picked up and started drinking when he heard that Alan was looking for his girlfriend.

"John! Are you ok?"

Scott almost laughed seeing his brother almost inhale juice, and passed him a napkin.

"Alright John, take it easy!"

The youngest Tracy still hadn't got an answer and decided to pour himself some cereal. John looked at something to do, to keep his mind off what he really knew about Tin-Tin's where abouts. Scott caught "that" look in John's eye, and watched him the whole time they were sat at the table. Nearly everyone was enjoying the conversation about last night; John, Scott and Alan were talking about one of the drinking games they play, whilst Gordon could only recall what he would consider a lonely, stay at the side lines night. Jeff couldn't believe what his sons had gotten up to, and was about to start one of his lectures, when the familiar sound of the emergency claxon sounded throughout the villa. All the Tracy's leapt ten feet out of their chairs and rushed over to Jeff's office.

"Tracy Island base receiving distress call, go ahead Brains"

Brains had taken over the control panel while John enjoyed a week down on planet earth to enjoy his birthday with his family. Brains had also gone up TB5 to do some repair work that a previous meteorite shower had caused,

"Ni-i-i- good to see you again Mr Tracy, I-I-I we have received an emergency call f-f-from Australia, a forest fire h-h-has b-b-broken out and can't be c-c-contained"

Just as Brains finished talking an out of breath Virgil skidded into the office where he found his awaiting brothers and father who had been looking concerned toward the computer monitor.

"But M-M-Mr Tracy the amount of damage i-i-is not clear yet"

"Right, thank you Brains, we'll be arriving at 0900 hours on scene, Scott..."-

"Yes Sir"-

"Take thunderbird one and check out the damage and issues were dealing with here"

"Yes Sir!"

"Virgil, take thunderbird 2, along with Alan. Oh and Virgil..."

"Yes father?"

Virgil retaliated in such a strange tone of voice; you would have thought he had been up to no good.

"Virgil, please do something about your hair, we can't have thunderbirds being renowned for having messy hair"

Virgil suddenly flattened his hair back as he walked over to the pilot's entrance for thunderbird 2. Jeff had gone into full control mood, and continued to monitor programmes, 6 at one time, including a battle with Gordon.

"Right boys, we have a fire on our hands here, and a big one, Virgil, be sure to take pod 2. Scott only land when you are certain that there is space for both you and number 2 to land.

"Father, can I go? Please, they're going to need all the help they can get!"

"Gordon, your grounded! After your little episode earlier this morning, you're not going on any missions for a week! Now that's final, THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"

Everything became a familiar sight, with Scott, Virgil and Alan sinking behind different walls, Gordon couldn't look as annoyed as he was. Karma had come back round and hit him hard. Gordon simply ignored his father communicating to Brains and TB' 1 and 2 and stomped off back to the kitchen. That morning hadn't been good for Gordon, but he had bought it upon himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast time

Not everyone was up the breakfast table now, they soon would be though. Jeff still sat reading what seemed to be the same page of his paper and Scott and Gordon tucking into some cereal. Just as everyone was to start talking again, Alan entered from the lounge and John arrived from the corridor. No one was sure who to look at, but neither of them seemed bothered by the others arrival and both sat down in their respectable seats.

"Hey dad, I still can't find Tin-Tin"

John almost choked on the orange juice he had picked up and started drinking when he heard that Alan was looking for his girlfriend.

"John! Are you ok?"

Scott almost laughed seeing his brother almost inhale juice, and passed him a napkin.

"Alright John, take it easy!"

The youngest Tracy still hadn't got an answer and decided to pour himself some cereal. John looked at something to do, to keep his mind off what he really knew about Tin-Tin's where abouts. Scott caught "that" look in John's eye, and watched him the whole time they were sat at the table. Nearly everyone was enjoying the conversation about last night; John, Scott and Alan were talking about one of the drinking games they play, whilst Gordon could only recall what he would consider a lonely, stay at the side lines night. Jeff couldn't believe what his sons had gotten up to, and was about to start one of his lectures, when the familiar sound of the emergency claxon sounded throughout the villa. All the Tracy's leapt ten feet out of their chairs and rushed over to Jeff's office.

"Tracy Island base receiving distress call, go ahead Brains"

Brains had taken over the control panel while John enjoyed a week down on planet earth to enjoy his birthday with his family. Brains had also gone up TB5 to do some repair work that a previous meteorite shower had caused,

"Ni-i-i- good to see you again Mr Tracy, I-I-I we have received an emergency call f-f-from Australia, a forest fire h-h-has b-b-broken out and can't be c-c-contained"

Just as Brains finished talking an out of breath Virgil skidded into the office where he found his awaiting brothers and father who had been looking concerned toward the computer monitor.

"But M-M-Mr Tracy the amount of damage i-i-is not clear yet"

"Right, thank you Brains, we'll be arriving at 0900 hours on scene, Scott..."-

"Yes Sir"-

"Take thunderbird one and check out the damage and issues were dealing with here"

"Yes Sir!"

"Virgil, take thunderbird 2, along with Alan. Oh and Virgil..."

"Yes father?"

Virgil retaliated in such a strange tone of voice; you would have thought he had been up to no good.

"Virgil, please do something about your hair, we can't have thunderbirds being renowned for having messy hair"

Virgil suddenly flattened his hair back as he walked over to the pilot's entrance for thunderbird 2. Jeff had gone into full control mood, and continued to monitor programmes, 6 at one time, including a battle with Gordon.

"Right boys, we have a fire on our hands here, and a big one, Virgil, be sure to take pod 2. Scott only land when you are certain that there is space for both you and number 2 to land.

"Father, can I go? Please, they're going to need all the help they can get!"

"Gordon, your grounded! After your little episode earlier this morning, you're not going on any missions for a week! Now that's final, THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"

Everything became a familiar sight, with Scott, Virgil and Alan sinking behind different walls, Gordon couldn't look as annoyed as he was. Karma had come back round and hit him hard. Gordon simply ignored his father communicating to Brains and TB' 1 and 2 and stomped off back to the kitchen. That morning hadn't been good for Gordon, but he had bought it upon himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Like it matters

A few days later, the superb sun had once again rolled high into the sky and the wind had no existence. If anyone were to watch, they would recognize the sound of a plane leaving the islands runway, aboard it Jeff, his mother and Alan, ventured toward the American mainland. As the smooth rumble left the island far behind, Tin-Tin advanced inside, where she found Scott and John playing checkers and a bewildered Gordon gasping at the TV, as he watched back over some old footage of his swimming competitions. Tin-Tin jumped out of her skins when John had walked up behind her and squeezed her sides. One Tracy one side, and Scott appearing on the other, she simple slipped away to face them both and asked, trying to sound genuine,

"Hey...where's Virgil? He's usual in here playing the piano, or painting."

"Who wants to know, angel? – John was purely being polite, but Gordon over heard and looked at him with a questioning face.

"Well, I just realized that where ever he is, he's probably on his own, 'coz you're all in here, so I figured I would go keep him company"

Tin-Tin started looking down to the ground hoping that they hadn't heard her rubbish excuse, and even started twisting her satin black hair in her fingers. Scott looked at John, John looked at Scott.

"He's in TB2, fixing something, isn't he Johnny."

Said Scott rolling his eyes to the back off his head and strolling off to the sofa where Gordon sat, still gapping at the TV. John had seen his eye movement and intended on doing the same thing, he put his hands into his jean pockets lightly and whistled as he walked in the other direction. Tin-Tin was utterly confused and just decided on heading to TB2 bay. She too started whistling as she headed down the tunnel to the TB bays. Once her whistling faded, Scott looked over toward John, and grabbed Gordon from behind by the shoulders. When John hurdled over the sofa and grabbed his legs.

"HEY! What are you guys doing? Let go of me!"

Gordon struggled not knowing what his brothers where doing, he looked up to find Scott hovering over him,

"What do you know that we don't squirt?" – Scott said with a smirk on his face. John was laughing too much to even care what Scott was asking, plus he had Gordon's legs to keep hold of.

"I have no idea what you guys want? Know what? Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Gordon was getting frustrated and just gave up struggling. He wasn't getting anywhere, and he knew the quicker he gave up, the quicker he would get away. His brothers were clearly on to him, and he had heard the conversation they had had with Tin-Tin. Gordon wasn't sure whether just to say, or keep his word for Tin-Tin's sake.


	12. Chapter 12

The cat's away, the mice shall play

Virgil was busy fixing the release system for the pods on TB2. The previous mission had caused the rickets to buckle and they had broken in the intense heat of the fire. Virgil had been tolling over it for hours that afternoon, and still wasn't anywhere near close to fixing it. He would of thrown a bolt across the hanger if he hadn't heard a faint whistle, he looked down from the platform on which he stood and saw Tin-Tin wave from 20 odd feet below him,

"Tin-Tin! What are you doing in here? Weren't you going to go with Alan to the mainland?"

Virgil stood still as he lowered the platform to the floor and was almost touching the floor when Tin-Tin leapt onto the platform. Virgil stopped the platform when Tin-Tin landed herself on to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. At the sudden surprise Virgil almost staggered back, in thinking someone might have seen them, but none the less didn't pull away, instead placed her on the rail and held her tiny waist. Virgil pulled away and touched her nose with his,

"Hello to you too... you do know someone could see us here?"

"Yeah... well I was hoping I could go sit in the pilot's seat?"

Tin-Tin was clever with words, and this selection got Virgil extremely interested. He leant back and hit the switch which took them up to the side entrance. And French kissed her the whole way up. When they reached the door to his precious bird, he lifted her up gently, and carried her in, placing her in the seat whilst they still intimately kissed. Tin-Tin got back up and shoved Virgil into the seat which she had just been placed in,

"Not _that_ Pilot's seat"

Tin-Tin started to unbutton her top, whilst Virgil pulled her forward to sit her on his lap, and they started to enjoy themselves wrapped around each other, and this time, both of them were sober. Tin-Tin did not dare tell Virgil that she was actually back with Alan, but felt if the cat's away, the mice will play..


	13. Chapter 13

3, 2, 1

"We're back! Tin-Tin, I got that ice-cream you really li-"

Alan had walked through the door with loads of shopping, closely followed by his grandma and dad, both of who were carrying just as much as he was. Alan only stopped talking when he saw Tin-Tin wasn't in the room, and looked like a bit of an idiot. And this was a chance Gordon wasn't going to miss,

"Allie darling! Your home! How was shopping sweetie?

Gordon had asked in an extremely girlie voice and had run up to his younger brother in a girlie skip, Scott and John burst into fits of laughter and couldn't contain their excitement. They were laughing so much, John even started crying and Scott had fallen onto the floor.

"Very funny Gordon, and thank you fella's for not encouraging him, now can someone sane tell me where Ti-"

"Alan, your home!"

The boys all stopped laughing when Tin-Tin entered the room. She ran up to Alan and hugged him, but didn't greet him the same way in which she had Virgil previously.

"Did you get my ice-cream that I asked for?"

Tin-Tin had started fluttering her eyes and held Alan's hand as she walked him into the kitchen. Gordon walked back toward were Scott and John had landed on the floor and got down on to all fours,

"Guys, you can't tell her that I told you ok?"

Gordon had gone against everything in his body and told Scott and John Tin-Tin's secret. He didn't know why he told them, but when you're pinned and have nowhere else to run, the choices are limited.

"Dunno 'bout you guys, but to me, that was quite awkward..."

Scott couldn't off been more right, for once; being around those two seemed out of place. Scott had had the same problem Gordon faced, either feel sorry for Alan that Tin-Tin was cheating on him, or feel mad at him for treating her rotten. Alan buying Tin-Tin her favourite ice-cream though had made Scott think to take Alan's side on this one. Gordon had voted for Tin-Tin because he didn't usual go with his baby brother on anything, unless it were a prank. And as for John, he wasn't sure. He loved them all equally and had no reason to take sides, although great anger rose knowing she was cheating on him with his brother.

"I really think we should tell Alan you know, she's only hurting him more"

"I agree with Johnny on this one, although Alan can be a pain, he's still our little brother, and what Tin-Tin is doing isn't fair" said Scott, sounding ever so slightly like his father.

At that moment, a scruffy looking Virgil walked in looking happier than ever, he had strolled in from the same tunnel in which Tin-Tin had appeared. His hair was all out of place, and he seemed somewhat dazed.

"Erhhh, Virg...what have you been up to?" said John with a questioning look on his face.

"Hmmm, Sorry John?

"I said, what have you been up to? You've been gone for hours; do you really love that bird that much?"

Scott couldn't help but giggle and grin at the quirky comment. And when he did, Virgil blushed slightly, and started tucking his top into his bottoms,

"Well, ermm, yeah, the rivets on the pod docking, err, launch system are broken, and I've been busy fixing 'em."

At that point all the boys looked at each other and once more burst into laughter. Scott was trying his hardest not to, but failed every time he glanced at Virgil's hair.

"Virg, what where you busy "fixing up" again?"

Gordon had to ask, he simple had too. And when Virgil finally understood what they were laughing at, he almost hit the roof.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL KNOWN?"

Virgil's shout almost knocked Gordon's laugh in to next week. They had all fallen silent, when both John and Scott subtley pointed towards Gordon.

"Look, Virgil, I've only known since the other night, and Virgil I wouldn't off told em, but I kinda had no choice"

Virgil's face grew redder and redder, not only did all his brothers know, but Tin-Tin had gone and told the worst secret keeper in the house. Virgil walked over to the mirror near the door and straightened out his hair, he then turned back to three guilty looking brothers.

"So Gordon's been blabbing? Correct?"

John and Scott nodded lightly, unsure of what Virgil was planning. Virgil looked one more time in the mirror and straightened out his top and brushed himself. Gordon gulped, not knowing what his brothers where thinking.

"I can't believe this, now you all know, and it's all Gordon's fault, again, as usual. But what Gordo? You had no choice...

Scott caught eye contact with John and looked to the back of Gordon's head, for unfortunately, Gordon was closest to Virgil and not at the best of times either.

"Well, G.O.R.D.O, I'll give you a chance, I'll give you a chance to either run for your life, or watch me kick your blabbing head in. (In the Tracy household, there was one rule, give them a head start, or pray that you would survive the beating)

"3...2...1"- Gordon had already left by the number 2, and headed straight for the kitchen, where he knew Alan, Tin-Tin and father would be.


	14. Chapter 14

The quick thinker

"So Mr Tracy, how was the visit to the main land?"

Tin-Tin was trying to act normal under the watchful eye of Alan, who had wrapped his arms around her, tight. They both knew Jeff didn't approve of them flirting in front of him, but Alan was in a loving mood, and Tin-Tin allowed him to take this rare opportunity, and was rather enjoying it herself. Jeff was about to answer in an exhausted voice, when Gordon dashed through and danced around Alan and Tin-Tin and out the door, down toward the jungle.

"What was all that about?" queered Grandma who couldn't help but smile at Jeff,

"Mother, I'm not sure, and I'm not sure if I really intend on knowing"

Jeff frowned and started unpacking the bags again, when he was distracted by a hasty Virgil skid across the kitchen floor, only to crash into the island counter.

"God dam it! Oww, hiya Dad, Alan, Grandma... Tin-Tin

Virgil had to smile at Tin-Tin, but then quickly frowned knowing it was her fault he was chasing down Gordon. Virgil had stumped his toe on the kitchen counter and he started hopping on one foot,

"VIRGIL! Language please"

No one had expected Alan to say that, in fact, Grandma was thinking it was Jeff duty to tell Virgil off for using that sort of language. Alan hugged Tin-Tin even tighter when he entered the room, Alan wasn't even aware himself that he had just said it. Virgil stuttered on his words as he dropped his injured foot to the floor, and saw Tin-Tin shaking her head side to side slightly with an expression that said it all,

"Err, yeah I was just playing a game with Gordon, but man can he run fast!"

"He sure can!"

Alan agreed with a happy smile upon his face, completely unaware of the tension in the air. Virgil just smiled unsteadily at his father,

"I mean, how is everyone?"

Virgil had now leant on the counter of which he had just crashed into, trying to look relaxed and calm, Jeff realized that Virgil was up to something but simple mumbled something and turned back to unpacking, hoping not to be disturb a 3rd time round. After a chorus of goods, and fines Tin-Tin decided to release herself from Alan's grip and walk toward where Gordon had run off. She strutted toward the door and on the way gave Virgil a smirk, which once more, Alan had missed. He was too busy watching her walk away in her tight fitting denim shorts. Once she had left, Virgil prompted himself upright and asked a question that would hopefully break the silence.

"We haven't had many rescues lately have we?"

"No Virg can't say we have, I'm actually getting quite bored!"

Alan responded to Virgil's answer as if nothing different had occurred and ended up having a wholesome chat with him about previous missions, they got so deep into the conversation, they both sat down at the breakfast table and chatted like two old friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Decision making on the sand

Tin-Tin had run down to the West side of the island, knowing this was where Gordon had run off to. She spotted someone learning backward on the sand with their arms holding them up and looking out to sea. She crept up to them, in an attempt to surprise them.

"_Tin, I can hear you from miles away"_

Gordon turned his neck to see Tin-Tin kick the sand and tut. She had been caught, but what did it matter, she was never good at it anyway. She took up a position on the sand that wasn't too close to Gordon, but wasn't too distant.

"_Heard me huh? Why did you run through the kitchen?"_

The sun was starting to set, and they were both in the most perfect place to watch. The clouds were smeared across the pinkie orange sky and the sun was slowly drifting to the edge of the world.

"_Oww that, yeah I was kinda running for my life at that point"_

"_Why? I know Virgil came in, was he after you?"_

"_Yeah, He kinda found out that I knew about you two and-"_

"_WHAT! Oww this is not good!"_

"_Yeah well worse is still to come..."_

Gordon turned to face Tin-Tin and saw the fear in her eyes; He wasn't sure how to tell her that half the island new about the affair. (Although in reality, it wouldn't seem like a big deal, stuck on an island with now where to go, can seem a bit intruding)

"_Well, you know how Scott and John can be persuasive, well you got passed them earlier but I'm rubbish at trying to get passed them, ha, especially as they were holding me down, they kinda tortured me to tell all I know, knew"_

Tin-Tin couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew she would have to tell Alan now, because if she didn't, John or most likely Scott would tell poor Alan in probably the worst possible way, well hopefully not John. They both continued to watch the sunset in a bid to past more time in dead silence. Nearly half an hour had passed, when a friendly sounding voice sounded from across the jungle between the beach and villa.

"_Hey GORDON! You out here? GORDON? _

Gordon leapt to his feet and said a quick goodbye to Tin-Tin and set off toward a rock pool. Leaving Tin-Tin behind to greet who she had guessed to be Virgil. Almost at running pace he headed toward the figure sat in the sand watching the sun go down. It wasn't until he was less than 100 meters away that he realized it was Tin-Tin and picked up his pace. He jumped down into the sand, hoping to find a "glad you're here" face from her.

"_Hey honey, wow, you look gorgeous tonight" _

Tin-Tin sighed and looked up at the blurry, near starry sky. She inhaled deep and then released a tear from her emerald eyes and looked toward Virgil with a forced smile.

"_Virgil, I need to tell Alan" _

"_Yeah, I guessed you might say that"_

"_Virg, can I just say before you go biting his head off, not to blame Gordon for any of this. It's not his fault, in fact it's all mine, I shouldn't have told him, I'm sorry; sniff"_

Tin-Tin had broken once more down to tears; it was hard for her to manage a balance between all the boys on the island, especially as she was the only girl. She repeated threw her head continuously what she was going to do. Either dump Alan and move on with his brother, or leave now and find Alan. Virgil realized she was crying and pulled her closer to him. His muscular arms gentle hugged Tin-Tin's tiny frame.

"_It's ok honey, I'm not angry at you or Gordon, I'm sorry for causing such a problem between you and Alan, I shouldn't of been so stupid, I've broken you up!"_

"_Virgil, I don't know what to do, I love both you and Alan, I am so confused!" _

"_Hey, Tin, this truly is my fault, and what-"_

Virgil had only just realized what Tin-Tin had said, as blurred as it was with her sobbing voice. Virgil wasn't sure how to feel. She had just said she loved him, but she had gone and cheated on her still current boyfriend. She snuggled into Virgil's chest, and appeared to be falling asleep under the purple and pink glaced sunless sky. Virgil looked down at her and sat up slightly and raised her head with his hand,

"_Tin Tin, I think you need to tell me now, what's going to happen, because if you think that this will never work, honey you need to stop teasing me"_

Tin-Tin giggled lightly and Virgil smirked at his comment. With their eyes almost level and starring straight into each other Tin-Tin launched forward and locked her lips with his. Virgil seemed to always be stunned when she made the first move, but soon caught up by kissing more passionately. Forgotten and standing in the shadows, Gordon watched over. He didn't mean to watch the two roll in the sand and enjoy each other's company, he was stuck watching a nightmare unfold in front of his very eyes. He simply turned away with hands in pockets back up toward the villa

"_Gordon! Are you ok son? You look down?"_

"_Hmm, Oh evening father, yeah I'm ok, just checking out some rock pools and stuff- I'm going to bed"_

Not many people were in the kitchen, but Jeff, Scott, John and Alan had all stopped eating their dinner to watch Gordon enter.

"_But Gordon! It's not like you to miss out on a meal!"_

"_Yeah, Johnny's right! What's wrong with you? You're usual here before we are!"_

Everyone just laughed at Scott's comment, it was true. Gordon tended to be the hungriest all the time out ofthe Tracy son's, so everyone was shocked when he had left the room. Alan excused himself and ran of cautiously toward their bedroom. Scott twisted the spaghetti on his folk and then dropped it, drawing attention to himself,

"_Father, what do you think about Alan and Tin-Tin?"_

"_What do you mean Scott? _

"_I don't know, I mean have you seen them around together?"_

"_They seem to always be together, even earlier this afternoon they were together"_

Scott and John shared the same stunned look on their faces as their father looked back down to his now empty plate. Jeff stood up and picked a few paper's up from the counter and headed toward the corridor,

"_Boys, can one of you wash-up please, I'm off to my office to contact Lady Penelope" _

"_Sure thing dad"_

Scott and John answered in unison, and as soon as Jeff left the room they turned to each other and started to talk to each other about what was going through Tin-Tin's mind. Was she with Alan? Seemingly yes. Or was she with the middle eldest... quite possibly.


	16. Chapter 16

4+5=now you know 

Alan walked to the near end of the corridor and knocked gentle on his own bedroom door. He had no response so reluctantly entered his room. He walked in slowly to see nothing. The room was dark and so in automatic mode turned the lighting on, Alan didn't turn it on fully, just in case his brother had in actual fact gone to sleep. He hadn't, but he already knew he hadn't. Gordon was sat up looking at a picture of the whole family in the snow. The picture was taken the day before their mother had died, and the one copy of it was being held in the aquanaut's hands. He gazed upon it with sadness and happiness, he starred at his mother and remembered all the times she was there when he most needed her, he needed her now, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he looked up to see his baby brother perched on the end of his bed half smiling at him.

"Hey Gordo, You ok?"

"I would be lying if I said yeah, but before you ask, no."

"No what? I haven't asked anything yet"

"Exactly, you're gunna question me until I crack, so no."

"Gordo, if something is troubling you, then maybe you should let me help, or if not me, I'll get John, or Scott"

Gordon almost flinched when he heard Alan say this, even though it would have been right to go talk to them, they already knew. What would have been the point in repeating himself? Gordon placed the photo back on the bedside table, crossed his legs and placed one elbow on each knee and then finally collapsed his head onto his hands.

"Both John and Scott already know..."

"They do? Why am I always kept out the loop? Jesus, does everyone else know too? Gordon?"

Alan pulled himself up from his position and walked across the room to Gordon's bed and sat in front of him, almost mimicking his slumped over pose.

"Is whittle Gordie upset about a girile?"

Alan decided the only way to get through to his brother was to treat him as though he was a four year old. Gordon had always found it hard to tell Alan anything, and this usual did the trick. Gordon and Alan out of all the Tracy brothers were the closest, and although Alan could tell Gordon anything, it was much harder for the same thing to happen the other way round. Alan stared at the water loving creature and finally spoke up when he thought he knew what was bothering him,

"Hey Gordie, I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway. If i have, please just say, I don't like seeing you like this"

Gordon looked up into his younger brother's eyes not knowing how to answer back. Do I tell him? Come on Gordon, you need to, the longer this goes on the more it will hurt in the finish. Gordon thought hard as to how he would reply, it felt like a whole hour had gone past when he finally said what he felt was the right thing to say,

"No, you haven't done anything, and yeah, it is kinda about a girl"

"Well I'm glad I haven't done anything, come on then, what's her name?"

Gordon dropped his head back down again, trying to stop himself. His head said don't, but his guts screamed tell him. Alan had sat very patiently, unusual for him, but if his brother was suffering then he had to hold on.

"Her name is...is"

"Is?..."

Alan was becoming frustrated; this wasn't the time for a guessing game.

"Her name is Tin-Tin"

"Huh? What's Tin-Tin done?"

"Ermm, Nothing, well actually quite a lot"

Gordon look once more back up to see what would have appeared anger building in Alan's eyes. It was always easy to upset Alan, but it was slightly different this time.

"Gordon, you'd better do some fast talking, because if I thinking you have done something you shouldn't of-"

"I haven't done a thing, Virgil has"

"Virg?"

The room feel into an awkward silence. Gordon had rose his voice slightly, and then starred in shock horror before looking out of the balcony door out into the night sky. Alan took off towards the door, with Gordon following him quickly. Gordon had moved so fast he now stood in front of the door with his arms holding back Alan.

"Alan! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on!"

"Al, I can tell you, but you gotta promise not to be mad"

"I'm not gunna promise anything, if something is going on between my girlfriend and my ass of a brother, I want to know!"

Gordon slowly lowered his arms surprised that Alan had caught on so quickly. He looked into his brothers eyes just wanting everything to be over.

"I'm sorry Al, I swear on our mother's grave I didn't want you to find out like this"

Alan stumbled backwards in surprise at hearing Gordon swear on their mother's stone. No one had ever used that against someone else, and that took meaning and truth to try words which of never should be said. Gordon had sworn on their deceased mother's life, he wasn't joking, nowhere near.

"Gordon, what did you just say?"

"Ah man! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Gordon I want you to tell me everything you know, please."

Alan had asked in the most polite tone he had to offer. He could feel his heart tearing, and his worst fears coming true. He turned toward his bed and fell from where he was standing onto his bedding, facedown.

"ARHHHH! FOR FUCK SAKES!"

Alan rose back up. And flipped in the blink of an eye onto his back and stood up with his arms arched at his sides. He raised his head to look at a scared looking Gordon, almost wishing he wasn't where he was.

"How long Gordon?"

"How long what?"

"You bloody know what! How long has this been going on for!"

"I-I-I don't know! Not long! I think since the night of John's birthday"

Both the men fell into almost complete silence, well it would have been if Alan wasn't breathing so heavily. Gordon had frozen on the spot, and not in the best of places, he was between his hot headed brother and the only way out.

"Gordon, I'm warning you now, If you don't tell me the full story, I might do something I will regret to you"

Gordon swallowed hard, trying to de-lodge the lump in his throat, it wasn't moving

"Well Allie, ermm, erhhh, I don't know everything..." Realization kicked in,

"All I know is that maybe if you hadn't treated Tin-Tin this badly, maybe none of this would have happened!"

Gordon now had a temper, and realized just what he was actually upset about. He wasn't mad at Tin-Tin for cheating. He wasn't mad that she wasn't with him, and certainly wasn't mad at the knowing that Virgil was with her. He was mad that Alan for him thinking that Tin-Tin was to blame, when he had actually driven her to doing this. They may have been getting on really well recently, but he had built her up to this,

"What are you saying Gordo? Are you saying this is my entire fault?"

"I am Alan. I've heard you two fighting, you're mean when you think it's alright to be. That poor girl, she loves you more than anything else in the world, and you threw back in her face!"

"Are you kidding me...? Hang on, oh my god this is my entire fault, isn't it? She's practically dumped me. She probably hates me. Oh my god I can't believe this. The one thing that brings a shred of happiness to my life and Virgil takes it from me. VIRGIL"

It took a few seconds for Gordon to understand why all of a sudden Alan was rushing toward him. He braced himself for the impact, but never received it. It wasn't him that was being targeted, but the door. But ever being the stronger one, Gordon grabbed Alan and hurled him back to his bed.

"Alan, you can't be mad at Virgil for this, if anything you've got to be mad at yourself! Maybe if you hadn't been such a selfish git, maybe you would be the one on the beach with her right now!"

Gordon hadn't meant to say that, it hadn't crossed his mind. He said it, it hadn't though. Gordon slapped his open mouth closed with his hand, to try and stop anything more coming out, but kept constant eye contact with Alan. Alan had never looked so confused. Was he angry? Was he upset? Or was he feeling guilt. He was in fact feeling every possible emotion. In full knowing he wasn't going to get passed the door, Alan turned away, stepped up onto his bed and crossed it and stepped back down onto the other side. He was walking to the balcony door. Seeing his older brother's reflection in the door was the only thing that made him turn round one last time,

"Gordon, before I leave. Give me a reason why I shouldn't do what I'm about to do?"

"Alan I have no idea what you're about to do, but whatever it is, please doesn't do it. I'll do whatever you want, just don't do anything stupid"

Gordon had guessed Alan was going to jump from the balcony, it wasn't far down, but in this situation he could have done anything ridiculous. Gordon moved ever so slowly toward Alan. And when he finally did, he just hugged him. Alan accepted it, before forcefully pushing his brother to the floor and launched to the bedroom door and ran out toward the kitchen.

"ALAN! WAIT!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry! Or are you?

Scott and John had just finished washing up, when they had just put the last plate away; Alan came in and bashed into Scott. Instead of the 26 year falling, he stood strong like a brick wall and simply grasped Alan and held him down. After practically raising his brother's himself, Scott had built a large threshold for with standing incoming forces,

"_Hey hey! Take it easy sprout!"_

"_Shut up Scott, arhhh! Let me go!"_

Alan was aggressively kicking in any attempt to leave Scott's tight grip. But it wasn't until he noticed John step in front of him that he stopped and hung his head looking to the ground. John looked over the top of his mini duplicate's head at Scott's expression across his face. Scott carried the same look their grandma used when everything could be summed up in 2 words; He knows.

"_Sprout, I'm taking a shoot in the dark here, but I'm guessing you might know something, you shouldn't have really heard?"_

Alan had a tear falling down his face, and looked up to his near identical brother and hiccupped a sob. Scott lightened his hold and pulled himself round to face his youngest brother.

"_Oww Alan, I'm so sorry"_

John was trying to think of something to calm Alan down. Scott had always dealt with his brothers crying, but felt helpless in this situation. Alan pulled his sleeve down and wiped his face, he had pulled a move most commonly pulled by Tin-Tin. And at all the worst moments in time, she entered through the door. She was as happy as she had ever looked and paused when John and Scott looked round and pulled aside to show a red headed Alan look up to her direction. His blotchy eyes pierced her like a knife, and twisted her face upside down, into shock.

"_Alan! What's wrong! Honey you've been crying!"_

"_Tin-Tin, I really don't think now-"_

Scott was cut in by a now sarcastic Alan. He knew this tactic well, in full knowing his brother's use to use it all the time. Act all funny and then start looking for a fight,

"_Yes, maybe I have. What would it matter to you though? You never said, and you never were going to were you?"_

"_What are you talking about Allie?"_

"_DON'T call me that! You know perfectly well what you were doing, in fact, I'm pretty sure everyone in the room knows! Or maybe you would like to just clarify what you've been doing, hmm? Where have you been Tin-Tin? On the beach, with our BROTHER!" _

Alan twitched when he saw Tin-Tin's head fall. Scott saw Alan twitch and pulled him into another brace as John headed toward Tin-Tin.

"_Alan, it wasn't meant to happen like this! I promise, I never meant to hurt you! But all you did was treat me like I was nothing"_

"_Tin, I love you to the ends of the earth, and when Gordon told me what you've gone and done, my heart broke in half! _

"_Did it Alan? Well lucky you, mines been in two for nearly a year!"_

John once more looked at Scott hoping for answers, but still speechless the oldest of the Tracy brothers just stepped forward, still keeping hold of Alan.

"_Alan and Tin-Tin, What's happened? I see you two together all the time, and something this stupid has caused all this?"_

"_Scott's right guys, Alan please-"_

Alan pushed off Scott and stood in the middle of the room and mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for all to hear,

"_How could you? I loved you, and you went and slept with my brother, I'm sorry, but I can't see how I'm in the wrong here!"_

"_Alan, I feel sorry for you. You don't even know when you're angry and you don't even know that when you are, you take it out on me. You never listen to me, and you expect everything from me. I can't do it anymore. Virgil, well not just him actually, Scott, Johnny and Gordon, they all understand me, why is it so hard for you?"_

Alan was stunned at what he now considered his ex-girlfriend had just said. Once more, he was at the bottom of everything. His brother's were always going to top his statue.

"_Tin-Tin, I'm sorry, I never knew, I never realized!"_

"_NO. No you didn't! And you never will! All your brother's can, so why is it so hard for you too? None of you understand what it is like being the only girl on this dam island. There's one of me, and five of you. But yet only four of you are loving toward me, and only one of you actually makes me happy"_

Scott and John felt a little hurt by this comment because it was aimed at them too, not just Alan, all in full knowing it wasn't any of them she was talking about. Tin-Tin had streams of tears down her perfectly tanned face, and turned into John's chest and started to cry even more. Everything she had said made sense. Alan had never been fair to her, and it was hard for her to put up with all the boys on the island. Gordon entered the kitchen not knowing what to expect, he was rather hoping it was empty, he did after all miss dinner, and now was extremely hungry. Everyone froze. In an almost breathless voice, Tin-Tin gasped,

"_I'm- sorry- Allie, but Virgil actually cares -about me, he listens to me and doesn't ever shout or- start arguments with me. He makes me happy, I'm sorry if that is too much to ask for!"_

She turned back into John not wanting to look at anyone. Gordon was thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to share a sex joke at the sentence, "He makes me happy", but said something completely different in hoping to lighten the atmosphere, which had sunk lower than the floor.

"_Hey, Scotty, is there any dinner left?"_

Scott and John looked at him harshly, mutely telling him to be quite. Alan huffed and headed toward Tin-Tin. John held her closer and stepped in front of her slightly expecting the worst, but Alan just stopped in front of her,

"_I'm truly sorry Tin-Tin, I know Virg won't treat you the way I did"_

Tin-Tin didn't look at him and John was in amazement. Alan had said the smartest thing he had properly ever heard him say. Alan opened the back door and walked out, gently closing it behind him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"_Yeah, sure Gordo, in the fridge" _

Gordon headed for the fridge while John kissed Tin-Tin on the head, and hugged her a little tighter, he said nothing. But Tin-Tin did,

"_Johnny, I'm sorry, I seemed to have got your top a little wet"_

Tin-Tin stroked his top where she had been crying on it, and smirked at the disappointment cross John's face, but then turned into a sideways smile.

"_That's ok Tin, I'm sure Scott can wash it for me?"_

John looked to Scott who had crossed his arms and walked out of the kitchen, rolling his eyes up toward the ceiling. Gordon had grabbed himself a plate loaded with all sorts and Tin-Tin and John laughed at the jokers smile as he looked down at his choice of pickings.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you're happy

Alan still had no hatred for Virgil, and he had dropped his anger for Tin-Tin. The only person he was angry at was himself. He had dug himself a hole, and couldn't get out. Not even International rescue could save him now. Alan stropped along the beach taking his rage out on the sand with his feet, each time collecting sand in the bottom of his trainers, increasing his frustration level. He was about to yell at himself when he noticed a tall figure approaching him. It was hard to tell who it was because the moon, as brilliant as it was that night had sneaked around some pale clouds. Alan squinted trying to figure out the character but had no chance in knowing for sure who it was until he was right in front of him. Alan stopped walking when he realized it had to be one of his brothers. He tucked his hands into his jean pockets and hung his head back slightly, waiting for the person to approach.

"Alan? That you sprout?"

Alan was well known for having a sudden change in temper, and when an unexpected Virgil turned up a few meters in front of his face, Alan couldn't help but react.

"Virgil you fucking arse! Do you know what you have done; actually scratch that, course you do!"

"Alan, what's wrong!"

Virgil knew exactly what was wrong; one of their brothers had said something, that something being the affair, straight to Alan's face. Virgil had wanted to tell his little brother everything, and how he knew he would upset Alan at some point or another, but he wasn't going to let go of Tin-Tin that easily and he certainly wasn't letting his brother have her back, the way he treated her. Virgil had heard all of Tin-Tin's thoughts of Alan, and although some of them weren't at all bad, some weren't exactly loving feelings either.

"Virgil, are you serious here, "Alan what's wrong" I think you know very well what's wrong; you think it's ok to go and sleep with someone else's girlfriend!"

"That isn't true!"

"Shut up Virg, THE WHOLE FRICKING ISLAND KNOWS WHATS BEEN GOING ON!"

Alan had had enough. Everything he cared for had been taken in one night. And couldn't think of anything else going wrong, what could? Virgil flinched when he saw Alan raise his arm, he knew he was in the wrong, and fairly deep in it and was prepared to take whatever he was given. Alan didn't intend on harming Virgil, as much as he wanted to. Instead he raised his right arm to his face and held a button down on his watch,

"Alan Tracy to base"

"Go ahead Alan, what's up?"

The soothing voice of his father echoed across the calm sea, whilst at the same time pressurized fear into Virgil's stomach. Was Alan Tracy about to rat Virgil out? No, he couldn't surely? If Jeff knew about everything that had gone on, someone's head would be for the chop, most likely Virgil's.

"Hey father, when is John heading back up to the space station?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going back up tomorrow son, why do you ask?"

Alan kept eye locked with Virgil, although he was assuming he was looking at his eyes. The moon still hadn't reappeared, and the cloud formations where building, visibility was very low, all he could do was imagine those big brown eyes staring in guilt and sadness.

"Do you think John would mind if I went up tonight and did my shift this month?"

"Ermm, you would have to clear it with John, but I don't see why he would refuse. Any particular reason you want to go up, and now? It's late Alan, I'm not sure if I'm happy with you leaving now, I'm looking at the weather, and it's not looking good"

Jeff started to sound worried. Not only did Alan want to go up a month early then he should, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Jeff sat at his desk in front of 3 lit up screens. One with a global weather cast over the pacific, another with statistics of TB1 launch sequence and another with a puzzled looking Lady Penelope,

"Jeff, are you ok? You look a little startled?"

Jeff released the radio switch on the panel that was in contact with Alan and turned to Lady Penelope. She hadn't been able to hear the conversation Jeff had just had with his son, and she had to always be in on the situation to hand,

"Jeff, please answer me"

"I'm sorry Lady P, I'm going to have to brief the investigation to you tomorrow, something is wrong with Alan"

"Ok then Jeff, I will be sure to contact me first thing in the morning though, any later and I shall be unavailable"

"F.A.B Penny, I'll send Parker the information required and talk it through with you tomorrow"

"F.A.B Jeff, over and out"

"Night Penny"

Jeff turned off the blank screen and concentrated his mind on Alan who hadn't said a single word. Back on the dark beach Alan was out of breath and Virgil lay on the sand clenching his stomach, whilst coughing up what he hoped was just spit, but tasted familiarly like blood. Alan knelt down beside him,

"I mucked up bad, but you've made it worse. Congratulations, I hope your happy bro..."

Virgil watched as Alan walked back toward the jungle, in the direction of the villa. Virgil looked up as he saw the radiant light shine from the villa's many lights. Looking back over to where Alan had walked and had now disappeared from sight. A light splash landed on his cheek, it was either the spray from the sea or the clouds opening. Repeatedly the same splash occurred until it was raining so heavy the villa had gone from his vision. A gut- renching pain shot threw his stomach making him moan at the pain, and fall onto his back pulling his legs tighter to his chest. He was certain he was losing breath. He couldn't breathe and was practically choking. The next thing that happened would never leave Virgil's memory. A voice, a calming, soothing voice came to his left ear,

"Get up honey. Come on sweetie, get up"

Virgil grumbled once more and then rolled onto his front and sat up on all fours. Alan had given him a lot of heavy blows to his middle sector, and how ever hard Virgil tried every time he built up strength to stand, he lost it with the going and coming winds. Virgil hadn't even noticed the tide surrounding him, it had come in quicker than usual, and he now lay in a foot of cold sea water, face down.

"Virgil baby, if you don't move sweetie, you'll drown, it's not your time honey, get up. Come on, you can do it"

Virgil heard this voice as clear as crystal, and attempted once more to stand, and fell again like a ton of bricks.

"I can't, I can't"

Virgil had identified the voice, it had to have been his mother's. Virgil had guessed he had internal bleeding and was losing body heat rapidly and slowly losing the will to live. Just before Virgil passed out, he heard a male voice, growing in the distance,

"Virg, Virgil, VIRGIL!"

And with a shadow splashing toward him, he gave up and blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Where is he?

"Virg? Virg, hey, wake up or I'll paint TB2 pink!"

Virgil had half opened his eyes to see three blurry human figures standing over him. He blinked at the brilliant sunlight that peered through the blinds. He had guessed he was either in the infirmary or a hospital, but where ever he was, he was just glad to be warm and dry.

"Gordon, if you paint my bird' pink, I will personally stick TB1 up your butt!"

"Hey, no need to involve my bird' in this, what have I done?"

Scott had been sitting in a chair thinking deeply about the split that now separated the family. He had only perked up when he heard that one, Virgil had woken, and two that his precious bird' had been used as an unpleasant threat. Virgil sat up slightly with agony, and looked around to see who was with him. He noticed Scott sat in the corner in the chair, Brian's writing something at the desk and John holding Tin-Tin on his left, and Gordon smiling on the other.

"Hey everyone, erhhh, Alan, where is he?"

Everyone was stunned to hear Virgil ask for him, out of everyone he might of wanted to see after near death, why the person that had almost killed him. It technically wasn't Alan's fault that Virgil had almost drowned; but it was if taken into consideration he was the one who weakened Virgil,

"Ermm, Alan has gone up to TB5, I took him last night, and bought Brains down when we needed him, you suffered a burst artery, internal bruising and one of your lungs were punctured you probably feel horrible"

The plan kind of made sense, both John and Brains where in the room and Alan had wanted to go up there. Virgil couldn't believe the luck he had had, he thought he was close to death, but in all thought he felt as though that was what he deserved. He looked at Tin-Tin, who pulled a smile but then looked down at the floor,

"How did you guys find me? No one knew I was on the beach, well apart from Tin-Tin and Alan, but how did you know I was, there... dying and...and"

"Hey bro you need to relax. Alan came and actually told us. He walked into the lounge soaking wet and said you were collapsed on the beach. I have never seen Gordon run so fast before!"

Everyone, including Scott looked up toward Gordon. He had a grin across his face and was looking rather sheepish.

"Well, Alan said you were probably submerged in water, you needed a good swimmer to save you, and I kinda figured out of all of us, who was the best swimmer"

"Aww, thanks Gordo, I really appreciate it, thank you"

"V-V-Virgil, I-I-I think you need to g-g-get some rest now"

Brains was rather much hinting for everyone to leave so he could do one last check over his patient to insure his health was now in the clear. Everyone said their get well soons' and even received a kiss on the lips from Tin-Tin before nodding back off into a sleep.

Virgil next awoke in what he remembered to be the infirmary on the island, in the middle of the night. He had awoken from a nightmare about what had happened the night before. No one was in there apart from a shattered looking Gordon, fast asleep upside down on the bed opposite him. His eyes drifted toward the window where he saw the rain falling down the glass. He remembered the voice he had heard before his near meet with death, his mum had told him it wasn't his time, and as she had always been, she was right.

"What you smiling at sleeping beauty?"

Virgil turned to face his brother who hadn't moved from his position and was still upside down, but was looking directly at Virgil,

"Hey, I didn't think you were awake, what you still doing in here?"

"Well, when you were sleeping earlier, I thought I heard you say something about mum, you saw her didn't you?"

Virgil fell silent at Gordon's question. He couldn't quite understand what Gordon was getting at, and after 5 attempts to find the right facial expression, Gordon just smiled,

"You did didn't you? You were talking in your sleep a few hours ago, you were thanking her"

"I did. She was there when I was drowning. She was telling me to hold on. She was saying how it wasn't my time, but I never did see her"

"Figures, just like mum huh? She's always looking out for us, she said the same thing to me when I thought I was dying in that crash I had, I really didn't think I would live, but she kept me holding on to the small sliver of life, and...Well... here we both are"

The boys both looked at each other, not knowing who would next speak. Gordon had never told anyone his dark memory, but now that he knew someone else had had the same experience, he had to in one way, proved she was still there.

"You know Gordon, I'm glad you told me that, because if you hadn't I would of thought that maybe I just imagined it, I was hoping she was there. But i had my doubts"

"Hmm, just like you Virg, always trying to see reality, but she was, she was there"

Without even confirming it, both the brothers fell back asleep into their deep slumbers. No one would have noticed it, but over looking them in the corner, stood a proud, young looking lady. With her brunette hair waving down her shoulders, and her dazzling brown eyes gazing upon them both, she soothed,

"My messy finger painter"

And walked over to Virgil's side and stroked his face with grace,

"And my little water baby"

She had then appeared next to Gordon's side, gently brushing the orange curl out of his face,

"I'll always be with you my darlings"

As her son had done, she too looked out the window. The rain lightened, and the clouds slowly parted, and as the sun light broke over the horizon, she looked up out to the now empty sky and hushed,

"Oh my darling sweet Blondie, Mummy is coming sweetheart"

Her lasted words drifted, as Lucille disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Alone and dumb down

Miles and miles away, in the orbit of space, TB5 rested amongst the stars. Looking out of the window down to earth, Alan felt awful. He knew the pain and suffering he had caused to the whole family was unbearably. And after his father found out what had happened, he punished Alan to 2 extra months up in the station. Alan hated it up here; he couldn't stand the constant beeping of the computers and the radio glitches. Every now and then Alan sniffed, he usually cried himself to sleep, in full knowing he was all alone. He had been stupid, an idiot, someone with no heart. He turned from the window when he heard Scott's voice over the communicator,

"Base to Thunderbird 5, come in Alan"

Alan could see Scott's face on the intercom, but didn't move into the full view, so Scott could see him.

"Base to Thunderbird 5, Alan come in please!"

Alan couldn't face any of his brothers now. He turned back round and started sobbing quietly in hope that Scott would give up. Scott started calling his name, and even resorted to the name "sprout", but he still received no answer. Alan had crossed his arms across his face and sunk to the floor. He huddled himself in a ball in the furthest corner away from the console.

"Allie, please. Sprout are you there?"

Silence.

"Hey, John, come here a second would ya?"

Alan looked up to see he had stained his uniform and tried rubbing the marks away. He knew what Scott was up to, he was going to try and get John to play a game with him, to make Alan appear on screen and talk.

"What is it Scott?"

"John, you know that electronic camera that Brains installed on Thunderbird 5 when he was last up there?"

Alan sat up in shock, what camera? There was a camera, where? Alan started looking around frantically, but couldn't see anything obvious.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well can we control it from here; I can't see Alan on scream, so I'm assuming he's IGNORING me and is just out of camera shot"

Scott had made sure to emphasize the word ignoring when Alan had only just realized what he was talking about. When Brain's was last up in TB5 making repair work, he installed a swivel head on the camera so that if someone was on duty, and something had happened, the caller from base could see around the whole room, to make sure they were ok. Alan remembered Brain's boasting about it one breakfast time, in previous weeks, it was his latest invention. Alan choked back a sob, and dug his head further into his arms hoping for them just to go away.

"I think Scott, you need to flick that switch and use those keys to control the direction of the cameras swivel actions and then you should be able to get a 360 degree view of the room"

Alan started rocking backwards and forth in his curled up ball, when he thought he felt an arm around his shoulder, it was only a light touch, similar to Tin-Tin's, but screamed at the sudden pull he felt,

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Just leave me alone, please! Dad, Virgil, Tin-Tin I'm sorry!"

Scott and John jumped when they heard him shout, and Scott quickly locked the automatic slide down door to the office, so no one could enter. He quickly stuck on a pair of headphones and handed anther set to John. Scott started punching buttons and flicking switches, he had to get that camera moving, why would Alan shout like that in such a distraught voice, when he was the only one up there? He thought to himself. Scott finally got the camera moving, and rotated it to the left, saw nothing, and then to the right and saw his baby brother curled up hiding behind his arms,

"Allie, are you alright?"

"Scott, please, just leave me, I don't want to talk and most certainly to the one person that is going to lecture me"

"What Dad?"

John had tried on a joke but it's didn't work. Alan still hid behind himself, just wanting to be away from everyone and anyone he had ever met; not even being in space was far enough! Alan choked back more sobs, and once more felt the touch around his shoulder, this time he didn't mind. He accepted the familiar warmth and wiped his eyes again on his uniform. Back on earth, Scott and John removed the headphones and had switched their communicator to silent, and before anyone of them could talk, a heavy hand was banging on the door,

"SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY! You open this door right this minute!"

Jeff had decided on contacting a few agents when he realized his office was locked, he assumed it had to be Scott in there, who else would have the nerve? Scott looked at John and then back down at the array of buttons. He gentle pushed one and the down slide open. Jeff stomped toward Scott and signed him to get out of his seat. He did so, and when Jeff sat and looked up at the screen he saw the horrifying image of his youngest, cowering in the corner of the room.

"John, get up there, I want him back down, go now!"

"Yes Sir!"

John rushed over to the seat and waited for it to lower into the ground; Jeff had stuck a pair of headphones on handed the set John was wearing to Scott,

"John, bring him home, safe, and switch..."

Jeff stood up and walked over to John, he was holding something tight in his hand. He gave it to John and the whispered into his ear. John's head shook in understatement and said,

"Yes sir"

John slowly lowered into the ground and was soon being rushed to TB3. Jeff meanwhile returned to watching the screen not wanting to avert his eyes anywhere else, he started pressing buttons and flipping switches and then gentle vibrations of TB3 thrusters could be felt in the air.

"Right Scott are you listening to me, I need you to talk to Alan and try and get him to talk, and...and... hang on, what's that mist around his shoulder?"

Scott looked at the screen to see a light white mist hovering above Alan's shoulders. Jeff hit the monitor in hope of change, but when they heard Alan's next sob, the mist gracefully disappeared. Jeff and his oldest son looked at each other with puzzled looks and then back at the screen.

"Yes, erhhh, Scott, talk to him, because chances being he won't want to listening to me"

"Me neither dad, he said it himself, he said something like he didn't want to talk to a lecturer, I think John is our only hope in seeing what's wrong with Alan"

"we know fully what's wrong with him, all the guilt he's caused has finally hit home, and being stuck up there by himself has forced him to breakdown. He's driving himself into depression, and he can't help himself... I just hope John gets there quickly"

The room fell dead silent, as Jeff leaned forward closer to the monitor. Jeff watched even closer when he saw the mist reappear slowly, it hadn't been the first time he had seen it either, he knew it was Lucille, it was there the first time John was up there alone. "Look after him Lucille" Jeff thought to himself. Scott decided to see how John was getting on, because they certainly weren't going to get a word out of Alan,

"Base to Thunderbird 3, do you read me John?"

"Thunderbird 3 to Base, reading you perfectly Scott"

"What Is your E.T.A John?"

"I believe I shall be there in 2 hours; I've just left the earth's atmosphere"

All thoughts from Jeff, Scott and John reached out to Alan; he was a young, scared, upset boy, who needed someone, anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

Just a quick word? 

Completely unaware about what was going on in the office; Gordon had gone to investigate why he and Virgil had heard TB3 take off. Virgil was still in the infirmary, but had dressed in his usual clothing, hoping to forget the whole ordeal. He stood up out of the bed, after waiting forever for Gordon to leave so he could, in full knowing Gordon would have told him to stay in bed otherwise.

"Hiya. How you feeling honey?"

Virgil turned back round with his hands on his hips rather glad to hear Tin-Tin's voice. He hadn't seen her in days and just opened his arms. She walked slowly up to him, not wanting to hurt him and hugged him gentle.

"I'm fine now, I'm glad to see you"

"Well at least I know your fine, that's always a good thing"

Virgil was about to kiss her but she turned toward the desk and started looking threw some papers. Virgil crossed his arms and perched himself on the edge of the desk, looking interested as to what she was looking at,

"These heart rate reports aren't looking at all good you know Virg"

Tin-Tin had gone into a serious mood and was starring Virgil down. He took it more as a compliment and thought nothing more of it.

"I'm sorry Virgil, but we can't keep seeing each other!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because, I have pulled this family apart from the seams, and "us" is just going to keep ripping it"

Virgil, who was now standing up straight looked at her lost and trying to pull a sentence that, would persuade her to think otherwise. She had actually pulled the family apart, Virgil and Alan use to get on so well as one team for TB2, and now the combination of son's would never work again, and it was all Tin-Tin's fault. Virgil decided to speak truthfully,

"Honey, none of this is your fault, I shouldn't have been so insistent to be with you, and my wants broke you and Alan up, and I can never fix that"

What Virgil said made sense. Tin-Tin and Alan would still be together if he hadn't intervened. But Tin-Tin knew she and Alan had always slowly drifting apart, everyone knew that. She did desperately love Alan though, but stuttered,

"Virgil, me and Alan aren't together anymore, and it isn't your fault at all! I slept with you that night because I wasn't thinking straight, I had such hatred for Alan, and I did something I regret, I wish I had never done it, and now poor Alan is probably crying his eyes out"

"You regret sleeping with me? Then why did you continue to do it!"

Virgil had a point, one fling would never hurt anyone, but she did go back for more.

"How badly did he hurt you?"

"What?"

"Alan, because I get the feeling that these heart fluctuations didn't happen over lose of blood, but more guilt, you can't tell me you can't feel it too, that build of anger at yourself, we have both single handed crushed Alan into depression, I haven't spoken to him in days, nearly a week, What about you?"

Tin-Tin always had her heart in the right place, even if it did mean knocking her back into the dark of things. She held Virgil's hands after noticing he dropped his posture. She was so clever, so beautiful, how could she be anything close to what she had become.

"Your right, Alan is stuck up in TB5 for 3 months solid, and it's our fault, I'm sorry Tin-Tin but I need to go get my brother"

"I agree, but I think John has beaten you to it, I thought I heard Scott and Jeff in the office, and Gordon was in here with you, and the sound of TB3 thrusters sounded a little while ago, so I'm assuming he's gone up after him"

Virgil nodded and tightened his grip on one of Tin-Tin's hands, spun her round and then took off for the door, with her in close pursuit, they wanted Alan back.


	22. Chapter 22

A moment for all

Jeff continued to gaze at the screen, Alan hadn't moved in the past half hour, and sat in his scrunched up ball, still as a statue. Scott had invited Brains up to the control room to spread some light on the situation which IR would face if they were to close down for a couple of days,

"Well, M-M-Mr Tracy, I'm not c-c-collecting any data of a-a-any problems a-a-anywhere. All weather c-c-conditions across the w-w-world are fine, and t-t-there doesn't seem to b-b-be any problems facing us currently. E-E-Everything looks fine, a-a-and yes, the Hood is still locked up s-s-safe and sound in prison"

"Thank you Brains, I will alert you with have any other occurrences, In the meantime you free to leave"

"T-T-Thank you Mr Tracy"

Brains' left the room and bumped into a fast moving Virgil on the way-out.

"S-S-Sorry Virgil, I wasn't l-l-looking where I was going"

"No, I'm sorry Brain's, it was my fault entirely"

Brian's nodded and found himself walking off toward the TB bays. Virgil watched him till he left his sight, just making sure Brain's was ok. Tin-Tin's eyes widened and gasped when she looked at what Scott and Jeff where looking at, she tugged on Virgil's jacket and pointed at the screen,

"Oh my god! ALAN! DAD! Is he ok? What's happened?"

"Virgil calm down it's all ok, John's gone up to TB5 to get Alan, I think he's suffering a nervous breakdown"

Tin-Tin and Virgil ran to the monitor and looked on in disbelief. Virgil felt his heart sank, his baby brother looked as though he was trapped, petrified.

"DAD! Tell me what's going on? What's wrong with him?"

Jeff didn't answer; he just starred at the screen with no emotion on his face. He was holding his headphones, trying to hear anything.

"Virgil, now is not the time! We are dealing with the situation, and I might just add having you two up here might not help!"

"Scott, if you think looking at that screen on mute is going to help-"

"What? This thing has been on mute the entire time?"

Jeff had been listening for nearly 45 minutes of dead silence; he wondered why he hadn't heard anything. He looked for the switch and saw it flicked down. As soon as he flipped it up he heard Alan crying. He unplugged his head phones, knowing Virgil and Tin-Tin ought to hear it.

"Oh no, Al, I'm sorry"

"Virgil?"

Alan had finally spoken up when he heard Virgil's voice. He raised his head to look toward the camera, but then said nothing more as Alan heard TB3 connect to the space station, they all heard it. He swung his head round waiting for the door to open.

"TB3 to base, I have arrived at TB5"

"Ok John, that was fast"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw John appear on the screen and fall down to Alan's level and hug his baby brother. Alan had never felt so relieved to see John in all his life, and felt the touch around his shoulders, slip away without a care in the world. Everyone was listening closely to what John was saying to Alan, but John was whispering into the young astronauts ear, and with the distance from the micro phone so far, no words were heard, just gentle murmuring. And then without any sign at what was about to happen next, John pulled out of his pocket what appeared to be a remote control. He aimed it at the swivel camera and the all those watching the screen back on the island, now stared at a black one.

"Dad! Did you see that? Look what John just did! I can't get any signal!"

Scott was pushing buttons trying to activate the camera, but nothing worked. John had turned it off completely, but with a slight smirk appeared on Jeff's face and everyone simply slipped away from the room, leaving John to it.


	23. Chapter 23

Up, up out of this world 

John placed the control back in his pocket which his dad had handed to him before leaving and sat down next to Alan.

"Right sprout, I came along way to get you, so whatever your objection, or how ever loud you scream, your coming back down to earth with me, ok?"

"Ha, yeah thanks for coming Johnny, I was starting to lose it, everything just seemed to be getting worse and worse, I guess I kinda lost it huh?"

"Hey Allie, we all get scared, we all get so confused that we don't know what to do, it's fine honestly. You're still so young, you're still like a teenager to me kiddo, and you have every right to act like one! I know you can't help it, but trying to keep it to yourself, keeping it bottled up, will just make you ill. Look at yourself, you're a mess!"

"Gee, thank you so much, I'm just not sure what to do, you know?"

"Well why don't you go get changed, and I'll stick the communicators on auto for a few days yeah? Then we can go back home"

Alan still sat in his scrunched up ball and refused to move, he looked down at his uniform and sighed but then rested his weary head on his arms. John gazed up at the screen and contacted base.

"Thunderbird 5 to Base"

"Base reading you Thunderbird 5, how is he John?"

Jeff has asked with such sadness, he was upset for Alan, he knew what had happened in the past few days, and didn't take to it kindly, especially if it left his youngest in a train wreck. John looked round to see Alan still hadn't moved. He sat in such depression and gloom. His little world had crashed all around him, and feeling this way was making it worse for himself.

"Yeah, he'll be ok, we'll be home in about 3 hours, we'll be a little longer because I don't want to blast the engines to over load, like I did on the way up here..."

John looked round slowly to see Alan glaring at him,

"Sorry Johnny? What did you do to my bird'?"

John turned back round to talk into the microphone before hitting some flashing buttons,

"Ahahaa, Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I think we might have Allie back"

John pulled his classic smile, which tore up any bad vibes in the air and lightened any situation, and faced toward a fast approaching Alan, but he had a huge grin on his face,

"Johnny! What did you say?"

John was soon being chased by Alan around the space station. It had been a long time since John had seen that smile on Alan's playful face. John finally turned round and grabbed Alan into a loving brace. John rested his head on his mini-self and pushed him into the bedroom,

"Go get changed Alan, I'm just going to set some computers up, ok?"

"Haa haa, Sure John"

Alan was grinning to himself, whilst he picked up the same cloths he had arrived in a few nights before. He shoved them on quickly and threw his uniform into his never unpacked case. All the lights on the bird' suddenly dimmed, but didn't raise any panic, John had simple put the station on stand-by.

"I was thinking of heading home now sprout? You are coming aren't you?"

John poked his head round the door and smiled seeing that Alan had put his top on back-to-front. He shook his head in disapproval and stepped in.

"Jezz Allie, how old are you? Even a 4 year old can dress themselves better then you can!"

"Yeah, but I bet they can't fly a high tech Thunderbird back to their headquarters"

Alan was hinting that he wanted to drive. John wasn't going to argue, it wasn't in his nature to. Alan pulled his arms into his top and then swivelled it round himself and popped his arms back out again.

"Come on blondie, let's go home"

John ruffled Alan's hair, knowing fully he didn't like it. They headed toward the red rocket and climbed in. Alan started up the thrusters and placed course for Base,

"Not just yet Sprout, just a quick word first"


	24. Chapter 24

Happy ending?

Night had fallen upon the Island, Jeff, Scott and Tin-Tin had gone to bed hoping to meet Alan in the morning, speaking of whom, had too fallen fast asleep on TB3. John had decided to let TB3 simply float in space while he and Alan had had a heart to heart talk; it was only now he had decided to bring them both back to earth. John was now heading back to base, just being able to keep himself awake. He turned around in his pilot's seat to see his baby faced brother, drifting in a deep sleep, in his usual curled up ball, in the over seat.

"Oww Alan, you could never stay wake long enough, could you?"

John starred at the little astronaut, signed and turned back round to the steering column. He registered his co-ordinates into the computer, and decided on not radioing base. On earth, it was late evening and radioing in to say you were landing, was never popular with any tired Tracy.

Asleep in the living room, Virgil slept at his piano, after playing himself to sleep, and less than 20 feet away, baby brother Gordon, slept upside down on the green sofa. He had always slept upside down, and tonight was no different. His arms and legs dangled over any and every edge available and slept with a deep breathing pattern. Virgil stirred when the humming of TB3 came drifting into the air, but only woke suddenly when he knocked his head on some of the piano keys. The sound of the keys shocked Gordon into a huge panic, but when he realized what it was, he feel back to sleep. Virgil on the other hand, couldn't get back to sleep; he sat, starring out to the midnight sea, motionless. His eyes started to close when he heard someone behind him. He turned slowly not knowing what to expect, and saw John cradling Alan. He had just entered through the TB's bay entrance, and decided on best not waking the tired teen. Virgil stood and placed his hands into his pockets as John rested Alan next to Gordon, if only their dad could see the sight. Gordon had woke again, and had noticed Alan had been placed next to him, but instead of moaning he just cuddled him till he had fallen once more into his much needed sleep. John looked at Virgil who had signed him towards the kitchen using his head as a pointer. They both arrived into the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for the door to shut itself,

"Coffee Johnny boy?"

"Yes please Virg, god I need it! Just hope we don't get any calls, I'm knackered!"

"Couldn't agree more, so how was Alan when you got him?"

Virgil knew asking this question would be hard to focus on, so he stood up and started making the two much needed coffees. John looked at the door to make sure no one else was going to come through. Then dragged his head back to find a coffee in front of him,

"Thanks Virg, well where do you want me to start, at the point where Alan was in tears or were you went off with Tin-Tin?"

Virgil sighed, anything he said now would be well remembered by the peace keeper, and having a recorder pay back his stupid words could get him in deeper trouble,

"Well, before I start, I would just like to say that I feel shit about this whole ordeal, I never thought it would end up like this, the guilt is so over-whelming!"

"Well unfortunately for you, it has. And yes Virg, it's all your fault, and yes, none of this would have happened if you hadn't been so selfish, and yup this coffee is cold"

"I admit it! It is my entire fault! I shouldn't have tempted Tin-Tin and I should of thought of Alan first, but then again, he did try to kill me! And yeah, ewww this coffee is cold"

"Look, fighting about this isn't going to get us anywhere, and he only tried to kill you because you 'might' have slept with his girlfriend! I'm sorry Virg, but how the hell can anyone be with you on this one, to be honest I feel sorry for Tin-Tin..."

"Why?"

"Well, poor girl was taken to bed by the ugliest Tracy son on this island, thought she had better taste then that!"

"Ha-ha, VERY FUNNY!"

Both the Tracy brothers just sat with smiles on their faces. The conversation had been directed into a sarcastic one, and although much more could of been said, Virgil decided to be blunt and to the point,

"I know I did wrong, and I will talk to both of them tomorrow and even try and get them back together"

"Huh?

"Never mind, I know what to do, and I think I shall do it in the morning, because I am tired, and I clearly can't even make warm coffee"

"Get your sleep sleeping beauty, and yes, you need to sharpen your coffee making skills"

"Will do John, night"

"Night Virg"

John circled the top of his mug with a finger and then started looking round the room, trying to find something to do. As much as he wanted to go to bed, something told him not to, and stayed paralysed in his chair. It wasn't until nearly four in the morning, that he decided to attempt sleep, but didn't want to move, and ended up simple lying his head on crossed arms and feel asleep almost immediately.

Morning bought sheets of rain, drenching the island. It also bough defeat and guilt, further inland. Everyone was sleeping in places they shouldn't have been. Gordon and Alan were still snuggled up on the sofa, John was still flat out in the kitchen and Virgil hadn't been able to make it to his room, and had instead fallen asleep in Scott's. The only person awake was Jeff, and he knew today something had to happen; all the hate had bought war to his island, and he was not happy. And something that he rarely did was going to set a lot of tempers off, but it had to be done. He wasn't one hundred percent sure whether to do it or not, but Jeff sounded the emergency claxon. Within minutes the sound of running feet were hurdling towards his office. First to arrive as always was Scott, closely followed by a tired looking Alan and Gordon, and then Virgil and John. They all looked a mess, none of them had had a descent sleep,

"Ahh, boys, so glad that you all came"

"Don't we always father?"

Scott sounded confused at his welcoming, whenever the claxon sounded, of course they were all going to show up, what was so different this time round?

"So what we got dad? Fire? Flood? Earthquake?

"Well, close Alan and strangely enough, you and Virgil are the main cause"

Alan and Virgil made eye contact and quickly looked back at Jeff when they saw the other. Scott and John had angry looks on their faces, they had been woken to a false alarm. Gordon simple yawned and flopped onto the nearest seat,

"You, Alan and yes, you two Virgil, need to make amends, you clearly haven't seen what your actions have left on this family. I am utterly disgraced that something this silly, could have almost one of you killed! Alan I know you have your moods, but that was no excuse to try and kill you brother, and Virgil, I am appalled at you! Your selfish actions have caused chaos for all of us! I genuinely thought that you could behave yourself!"

All the boys stood, apart Gordon slumped in silent, concluding who was right, and who was in the right. Jeff felt disappointed, and ashamed of his sons. Alan was the first to step up and take the floor,

"Virgil, I am sorry for everything I have done, I had beaten you senseless and I never meant you to meet your fait that night, I just hadn't thought. I was annoyed, angry and well nothing I say will change the past, I am really sorry Virg"

Everyone had dawned into the cold silence again and all turned to see what Virgil had to say,

"Allie, I'm in just as much wrong here as you, if you had killed me, you had every right too, I almost ruined your life, and seeing you on TB5 in that broken down state, almost broke my heart, if John hadn't of already gone to get you, I would of been up there quicker than a flash, I cannot believe how guilty I feel for like dad said, doing something so selfish. I am truly sorry Alan, and I will always be in your debt"

Everyone looked back toward Alan to hear his reply, but never would they hear it, but more see it. Alan walked up to Virgil, and as he did both Scott and Jeff rose from their positions, ready to advance. They never had to; instead, sighed relief at the sight of the third and fifth eldest making amends in a brotherly hug. Jeff looked out of the window, to see the clouds parting and watched as the sunlight forced its way through the cracks in the sky. It was good to see the warm glow once more.

"Well, I am glad that this is over"

Virgil pulled away from Alan's tight hug, and looked round him to his dad. When he did, Scott noticed something playing on Virgil's face. It was clear to him, that there was still more to this story then that met the eye. Alan however simple felt unease that Virgil had pulled away and knowing instinctively to back down, he did so. Anything that that would of set Virgil or himself off again, had to be avoided at all costs. Gordon decided it was time to get something to eat, and directed the question to his brother's,

"Do you guys wanna join me for breakfast, I'm hungry" Scott? John? Virg, Alan?"

He couldn't help but smile as they all looked from one another, when he finally exclaimed,

"Last one up the table has to give everyone 10 bucks!"

Gordon had almost mumbled but was loud enough for everyone one to hear. When all the boys heard there was a bet in it, they all took the challenge. John had the upper hand being right next to the door, whilst Alan was positioned furthest away. But he didn't follow Gordon's bid, but instead turned to Jeff who had turned to working on some papers. Alan perched on the desk and looked down at the floor,

"Dad, do you think I should go see her?"

Jeff looked up full knowing his son had a huge liking for Tin-Tin, and could see his youngest was hurt deeply from the week's events. Jeff didn't move, but simple raised his head and placed his glasses down on the desk,

"Alan, what do you think is right here, hmm?"

"I don't know dad, that's why I'm asking you, I was kinda hoping you would give me the answer, I feel like an idiot, I bet it is something really obvious isn't it?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and glaced to the door where a slim, young lady was standing. Alan followed his sight path and stood when he saw Tin-Tin at the door, she stood up straight and wore a purple patterned summer dress and only entered when Alan split eye contact with her,

"Good morning Mr Tracy, my father has prepared breakfast for you all and your coffee awaits your arrival..."

She didn't once address Alan and noticed him out the corner of her eye, watching him slowly sink down into his perched position on the desk,

"Thank you Tin-Tin, I would be lost without your families kindness, Alan shall you be joining us?"

"Erhhh, actually father, do you mind if I have a quick word with Tin-Tin?"

Alan only looked up when his father climbed out of his seat and stood for a few,

"Of course Alan, be sure to join us soon though, otherwise there'll be nothing left, especially with your brothers!"

Tin-Tin had to giggle as Jeff had directed this comment towards her, just before she'd entered the room she had been under attack from four fast travelling Tracy's, only knowing too well were they were all heading, she had swerved to the left with John passing, then to the right she stepped when Scott flew past, then Gordon again on her right and then Virgil on her left, who slowed and simply winked before catching up with his brothers, but she had thought nothing more of it and headed to the office, were she assumed Alan was,

"I'll be sure Alan will only keep me briefly Mr Tracy"

She turned back to Alan with a sharp look but then grinned as she looked back at Jeff,

"Ok Tin-Tin, I'll see you two up at the table, I'll try and save you something..."

His voice drifted off as he marched toward the kitchen. And when the down slid shut that was when Tin-Tin looked at Alan in the same way that she had down the first time they ever laid eyes on each other, Alan looked down to his shoes and placed his hands in his pockets,

"Allie, you don't know how sorry I am, and what I did was unforgivable and you can say whatever you want to me, I promise I will never do it again. I just need to know if you still love me, because the past week I have felt nothing but guilt, and all I wanted was to be in your arms"

Tin-Tin looked at Alan in dismay and with her eyes beginning to build with tears she held them back, in await for his response,

"Tin, I'm not sure if I can forgive you. You slept with my brother, and I might have understood if it was a drunken moment, which I am willing to believe, but then you went and did it again and again"

Alan looked up into her big shinny eyes, he knew that look, and he had seen it so many times before when he had upset her. That's when it clicked. How could he have been so thick not to see the problem? Tin-Tin had talked of him getting angry, and how he never seemed to appreciate her, he couldn't find the right words and ended up pulling back a sob,

"Tin-Tin, I love you"

Tin-Tin stood in shock; in a million years she would never have expected him to say that,

"Tin, I've only just realized how horrible I am to you, and I feel like such a jerk, now I see why you did what you did, god I'm a disgrace to everyone, my father, my brothers, and especially you. You can be with Virgil; at least he treats you right, unlike me, I'm just a dick. I will always love you, but I am crap at showing it"

"Oww, don't say that, none of this is your fault! Granted all I wanted was to be cared for, but then I always had been, and I am too stupid to of seen it, Allie any girl would be lucky to have you, and instead I took it for granted, and I don't want to be with Virgil. That's not why I'm here..."

Alan stood and looked out the patio window to see the sun dazzling in the sky. Its rays dancing across the breezy sea and flicking up on each wave hit. The little sparkles of silver, would jump and fall, and lastly crash to the shore. It gave Alan an idea.

"Well, I bet you didn't even want to be here in the first place, why don't we go down to the rock pools?"

"What are you up to Alan Tracy? It's only 8 in the morning, the only person I know that would want to see fish first thing in the morning is-

"Gordon"

They had both answered in unison. This made them both laugh, and when they did, Tin-Tin's tears seemed to vanish, and Alan took her hand and they headed toward the beach, walking slowly toward "their" spot.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for sharing

Jeff entered the kitchen and was greeted by Kyrano who handed him a cup of coffee,

"Good morning Mr Tracy, you sleep well?"

"Well, no not really Kyrano, but I am sure a sight happier then I was"

Jeff glared at Virgil, after concluding whilst walking down the corridors, that his middle son was the real blame for everything that had happened. The look soon warmed off when he noticed that there were three plates of food still intact. He looked around, deciding on who was the kind sole that had actually left him something this morning,

"Does one of you want something from me? You boys never leave food lying around, what's going on?""

Virgil perked up, looking happier than he had done in previous days.

"I did dad, I thought you would like something to eat, because my goons, who I call my brothers tend to eat everything insight, so I saved yours, Alan and Tin-Tin's breakfast"

"Thank you Virgil, I really appreciate it, plus I was hoping for something to eat, I'm hungry!"

The whole table felt slightly on edge when Virgil answered their father's question, but all snickered when they heard the father's announcement, more commonly heard from Gordon. All the Tracy sons minus Alan sat and talked about the lack of missions, and were discussing why nothing much had happened. Jeff took a sip from his morning coffee and then intervened in his son's bickering,

"Boys, I do have an answer to all your questions, but mine first, and it is if you are all willing to listen?"

"What do you mean dad? You do know we are talking about there being no missions?"

"Yes I do Scott, I haven't lost it yet! I'm surprised John hasn't said anything yet..."

Jeff took another sip of his coffee and looked at the morning paper, and flicked through the first few pages. Scott, Virgil and Gordon all looked at John, who had a mouth full of cornflakes and questioned,

"What you all looking at, have I done something? "Gulp""

John swallowed not sure what was going on, he had been oblivious to the conversation; he was too fixated on his breakfast.

"Dad says you know something we don't, something about the missions that we **haven't **been receiving?"

Scott crossed his arms, feeling more over powering and rocked slightly forward on his chair, wanting to hear every word. Since there had been no missions, Scott had felt useless and spent most of his time just wondering the villa and island. He and his brother's were going to get their answer,

"Oww, did dad not tell you? I made sure before coming back down, to turn off all our systems and radio out that we are out of service for the next week, why do you think I'm still down here?"

Scott, Virgil and Gordon's mouth's dropped when John casual carried on eating and thought nothing more of the situation. Why had no one told them this? They could have all taken a holiday somewhere, or relaxed knowing they wouldn't be called anytime soon.

"DAD! Did you know John did that?"

Scott sounded frustrated and a look of confusing appeared across John's face. They all looked toward Jeff who picked up this cup again and shaked it's empty volume and looked to see his sons all looking at him,

"Well, don't you think we all need a rest, I asked John to shut down the station for a week so you could all get some, plus after seeing Alan, you all need it"

At the point Kyrano had come over with a hot pot of coffee, and had refilled Jeff's mug, before continuing around the table and filling each of the boy's.

"Mr Tracy?"

"Yes Kyrano, is something wrong?"

"Oww, not at all Mr Tracy, I was just wondering If I may have the day away with Tin-Tin, we were planning on making a trip to the mainland for more supplies"

"Hmmm, we are in need of a restock, Virgil, do you think we need any medical supplies?"

Virgil froze and then looked up, he was still stunned from the comment his father had previously made about Alan. The only reason they were all sat there, bored out of their mind was because their father didn't want a fragile Alan or his worked up brothers attempting rescues, or rather that's how he saw it.

"Ermm, no I don't think so dad, may I please be excused?"

Before even receiving an answer, Virgil stood and jogged toward his bedroom. Leaving the atmosphere a lot lighter in the kitchen,

"See Scott, that's why you need the break, I know what you're thinking son, I know it's a bad choice to shut down for a week, and sure people might be dying, but if my rescuers themselves aren't focus, we will lose both the victims and possibly one of you, and with that I suggest you make no clever comment, is that clear Scott?"

Scott was shocked. His father had just given him a lecture, he hadn't gotten one of those for near years, although he had answered his question well, and had good reason to back it up with,

"Still..."

"Hmm, what was that Scott?"

"Ohh, nothing dad"


	26. Chapter 26

A personal thought or two?

Virgil waited for his bedroom door to open and stepped in promptly. He looked at the current painting he had been working on; it was a portrait of their family, including his mother. He paused and starred deeply at her, her eyes matched his, his hair colour, mimicking hers. He smiled at the smile his mother was pulling but then frowned, knowing it was the same one he shared. He turned and looked at the real photo he was copying from, and noticed something, something he had never realized before. This small piece of detail sent shock waves through his memory and back to when he saw Alan's break down on TB5. He noticed in the picture, Alan was holding his hand, and what appeared to be with immense strength; it also looked as though Alan had been crying. Virgil thought back to that day, Alan had fallen over and no one was around to help him, apart from his older brother Virgil. Not much happened that day, apart from the photo being taken, and that was all Virgil remembered. He placed the photo back down and looked back at the painting. Virgil hadn't known it, but he stood there for 12 minutes, just starring. He was reliving the night of when he was almost drowned, and how it had ever come to such a matter.

"Oh my god, Alan, I am so dumb, I can't believe you just didn't kill me there and then, I broke you, I saw you broken. You were cracked, you should of just killed me, everything in the world you loved, taken by me, you should of just killed me, why didn't you? I shouldn't be here, I should be dead, and I deserve it, man, I never knew how much in the wrong I am, I let myself belief everything was going to be alright, simply because I stole what was yours. I bet Allie hates me, no matter what happens know, he'll never forget I did that. I can't believe Tin-Tin means that much too him, he should of just killed me, but why didn't I die? Why did Gordon save my pathetic excuse of a life?"

Virgil looked up to the painting and then to the side, he snatched the water pot and threw it at the balcony door, a dull mix of red, splattered the window,

"DAMMIT!"

He ran over and grabbed an old t-shirt and whipped the window, and the red cleared, he saw his youngest brother and Tin-Tin on the beach together. Virgil stopped whipping and dropped the t-shirt and sat crossed legged, watching the two skim stones out to sea. He thought back to when he was down there with her.

"Your one lucky guy Allie, I just hope you make things work. I'm truly sorry for mucking up your life, and somehow I've buggered up my own. Mum? I need you... I need you to tell me everything is going to be alright, I really need you to tell me to grow up, I can't stand this guilt, please, I ca-n-tt..."

Virgil hadn't noticed how dizzy he had made himself; he had started to hyperventilate and had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Virg, honey, hey sweetheart, you ok?"

Virgil stood in whiteness, and looked around cautiously, trying to find someone, anyone.

"Oww, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Mum? Please tell me that is you?"

As soon as Virgil questioned, a young brunette women stood in front of him, she looked so young, possible his age. She wore a white gown and stood holding her stomach, almost hiding something, evidently it was a bump.

"Mum, it's really you? Please tell me it is?"

Lucille, stood in front of her son, her image growing stronger with colour and vibrancy before she elegantly opened her brown eyes,

"Of course it is darling, mummies here for you"

Virgil jumped at the opportunity to hug her; he held her close and only released when he realized he was squeezing her a little too tight. He looked down and smirked,

"Which one? I'm sure I have a 1 out of 5 chance of guessing right?"

Lucille looked down to her small bump and rubbed it, she looked fantastic, she was glowing with motherly hood and her smile would brighten anyone's mood. She glanced back up at her middle child and noticed a sadness in his eyes,

"You, you were the easiest to carry around. Aww, baby you need to understand whatever happens between you and your brother's, you need to let it go, I've seen what's happened between you and Alan, and I do feel that you are the only one who can make it right sweetie, one day Alan will need you, just like that day when he fell over and only you were around to help..."

All of a sudden, the two were standing in what appeared to be a farm. Virgil instantly recognised it as his Kansas family home, his childhood home, and where he grew up. He saw the farmhouse, giant yet rustic and saw all its features along side. A play ground hid beneath a tall oak tree, in which sat a tree house, and nearby a large fish pond, with a small wooden jetty running into it. Just as he looked away from the pond, a little blonde caught his attention, down in the dirt crying. Virgil felt helpless and watched as he saw another boy, brunette this time rush over and pick him up.

"You were very kind to him that day darling, he would of been in a great deal of pain without your comfort, I am proud of what you have done for your brothers, not just Alan. So why do you let so much guilt reach you?"

"Mother, I've done something terrible, and I can never take it back. I hurt Alan badly, and I'm sure you saw him when he was on the spaceship. He was torn, devastated, and it was my entire fault. Seeing him like that, broke me-

"Honey, I know. I know sweetie, but you need to let it rest, your harming yourself. Alan has almost forgotten, you should do the same"

"But mum, how can I forget something so horrific? I mean..."

"Shhh, darling, please, your winding yourself up, hiding from the world is making it worse, and I will agree what Alan did was out of the question, but he has suffered and he too needed me on that thing your father calls a space station, more like a tin can to me!"

Virgil laughed at her comment, if only John had heard her say that, he would not have been a happy bunny.

"Mother, I just want to forget, I want to let go the harshness I bought upon him, and myself, it's killing me! In fact, not to be rude but why am I here? Am I dead?"

"No sweetie, no. But you will need to wake up, Alan is coming"

"How do you know mum?"

"Sweetheart, I have seen your future, and believe me things are looking up, hmmm, my how you've grown"

Virgil once more chuckled and blushed slightly as Lucille brushed aside some of his thick hair, she held his face in her hands and looked deep in to his dark brown eyes.

"Darling, understand, what's happened between you and Alan is past, please for you sake too, look onward, you never know what is round the next corner, now sweetie I must leave, Alan's trying to bring you round, he never did stay away did he, I don't know, I guess it's in the Tracy blood"

"Yeah, I guess it does run in the family and thank you mum, my mind feels at ease. Oh and just before you leave, one small thing..."

"What is it darling?"

Virgil thought carefully, the next question was vital, and he didn't want to miss out on this chance, whether real or fantasy, he was seeing his mum right in front of him, and couldn't miss this opportunity,

"Please, tell me, did you suffer?"

Lucille knew exactly what he was talking about, she held her small bump once more, and glanced into his eyes again, and shock her head slowly as she started to faded away,

"No darling, I felt nothing..."

"Mum, no please come back!"

-"Virgil, Virgil, VIRGIL!"

Virgil looked around the white empty place, to here a familiar voice piercing his ear, he struggled to see what was happening as everything turned black. His vision turned into blurred colour, and a figure was standing over him.

"Virgie, are you ok? What have you done to yourself?"

Virgil felt himself lift up to a right-angled position. He struggled to breathe but felt his head clear.

"Virg, are you hurt?"

Virgil's vision focused on a very scared looking Alan. He thought to himself mum was right? She must have been there, how else would she have known?"

"Allie, oh my god Allie, I love you please don't go! Please Allie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Alan couldn't move, he was practically being suffocated by Virgil's tight gripping hug, and when he noticed Virgil sobbing into his shoulder, he stepped back into reality, realizing there being a lot of red, around Virgil,

"Virg, it's ok! I'm not going anywhere, are you ok?"

Virgil let go and looked around at the spill of the red mixed water that had splattered the floor, he let a tear roll down his face as he made eye contact with Alan,

"Oww, yeah don't worry that's only paint water, I got a little carried away and kinda threw the paint pot, but Allie, oh Allie I saw mum! She said everything would be alright, she thinks could only get better, I'm the only one that can fix everything, Alan, I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me! It's killing me!"

Alan sat in shock at Virgil, but quickly held him in an embrace, and didn't dare let go,

"It's ok Virg, I'm here now, and yes I do forgive you, just relax ok?"

"Alan, I will never let you go, I will never be so horrible again"

"It's ok Virgil, It's going to be alright, you'll see, mum told us it will be..."


	27. Chapter 27

It could be either one

Jeff had moved to his office with Scott bombarding him with questions. Although he knew that shutting down IR for a week could have caused chaos for so many people, Jeff had to think about his own family first. He knew everyone needed a break; everyone was beginning to go insane, and trying to save people with little thinking power from the rescuers could easily end badly. Jeff watched as Scott paced the room not quite understanding what Scott was actually talking about, he tended to speak to himself, rather expecting someone to be listening.

"Scott, can you just be quiet for a second? And stop pacing!"

"Father! People could be dying out there, and we're here doing nothing to help!"

"Scott, last time I checked, I do think that someone other than Scott Carpenter Tracy was in charge of IR, correct?"

"But dad-

"No buts Scott, now you listen and you listen good, I want you to go find Alan, I need to talk to him, Brains has shared some rather interesting information with me, and I need him here, now"

"Yes Sir..."

Scott stropped off toward the door, looked out to the left and then to the right, and then strolled back to the left. It was almost as if he were looking out for someone, but carried on down the corridor as slowly as he could. Elsewhere, down on the beach, Tin-Tin sat looking out to sea watching as the waves shimmered backwards and forwards. She sat with her back to the villa, with her legs pulled close to her chest. The swashes of the waves were almost mesmerising, and locked her eyes into a trance.

"Hey Tin-Tin, you alright?"

Tin-Tin didn't turn round as the tall shadow covered her almost completely, instead she closed her eyes and lowered her head into her knees. The Tracy asked again, whilst taking her right side, and sat alongside her,

"Tin? What's up?"

Tin-Tin finally looked up into the Tracy's hopeful face, but just stared into his diamond blue eyes. She slowly turned round and looked back out to sea,

"I'm leaving this island tomorrow, Alan is trying to convince me over wise, but I think maybe it's just for the best"

"Are you really? Tin don't go, I don't want you leaving!"

"Thanks Johnny, but you're probably the one person that wants me to stay, after what your father hears he'll properly kick me off personally!"

Tin-Tin had to smirk at the comment, and when John saw she did, he too embraced the slightness of happiness. He took a second look at her, and noticed she was still in her pyjamas,

"Well, all I'm going to say is your choice is finally and what you think is right, must be your best option. But I do suggest you leave in clothes, I do like your pyjamas but maybe you would prefer jeans and a top"

"Hehee, Johnny, I think I have a little more fashion sense then that!"

"I would have thought so, but I just want to know why you're going? I tried leaving once, and I had Gordon rugby tackle me and sit on me till I admitted I wouldn't go!"

Tin-Tin burst out laughing, she remembered that day well, although she had only just arrived on the island, she remembered John being sat on by Gordon, and he had then later pushed him in the pool, seemed to be the best punishment was to drench someone.

"When you hear Alan scream and then see him pelting towards me then you'll understand"

John sat extremely confused, it may of been mid morning, but even at this time his brain was functioning properly, but what Tin-Tin had just said, didn't make any sense,

"I do apologize, but what you said made no sense what so ever"

"Didn't think it would, what if I told you, that you're an uncle?"

"I'm not an uncle- hang on...really?"

Tin-Tin didn't see the smile that spread across Johns face, and most certainly didn't feel hers. She jumped when John had grabbed her and swung her round up in the air, she let out a small scream at being air born, but as soon as she left the ground, she had fallen into John's arms. He cradled her, remembering he had done the same thing the night before with whom he assumed was the dad. Tin-Tin was a lot lighter then Alan though, but quickly released her seeing she hadn't enjoyed the excitement,

"What's wrong Tin, you're going to be a mum!"

"JOHN! I'm only 21!"

"What does it matter? You and Alan are going to be parents! Your both adults now, why is that such a problem!"

Tin-Tin clapped her hands together and like a fake gun pointed at John. He was ecstatic, he wasn't even the dad! And he was still over the moon. He slowly dropped his huge smile when he saw Tin-Tin wasn't anywhere near as excited as he was,

"Johnny, you know what's happened recently between me, Alan, and Virg, yeah?"

"Ermm, yeah I do... oh no, you're not saying...?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying, and that's why I have to leave tomorrow, can you take me to the main land? Oww now you see now why I have to go!"

Tin-Tin had only told Brains and her father that she was pregnant. The only reason Brains knew was because she needed to do a DNA test, not being a hundred percent sure as to whom the father was. She turned away from John and started to sob. John looked on in dismay,

"Tin-Tin, are you saying you don't know who the dad is?"

"Yes... I'm 5 weeks gone, and I've slept with both Alan and Virgil before then"

"But I thought you said you only slept with Virgil on the night of my birthday, that was only just under a week ago... oh Tin-Tin please don't do this, are you telling me you've been seeing Virgil longer?"

Tin-Tin bit her lip and looked around to see if anyone else was around and then looked at the communicator on her wrist. In a motion of frustration, she took it off and threw it away as far as she could toward the jungle, and then grabbed John's arm and simple turned his off,

"You could have done the same with yours! You didn't have to throw it, nice throw though"

"Look Johnny, forget everything I might of done, I'm pretty sure Alan is the dad, but there is a slight chance Virgil might be, it was when me and Alan broke ages ago, and behind everyone's back I was seeing...Virgie"

"Virgie? So hang on here, you and Alan weren't together when you decided to go and sleep with Virgil?"

"Yes, as in no we weren't together"

"And then you were back with Alan not long after that, weren't you?"

"Exactly, do you see how it's worked out?"

"I just can't believe they got so lucky!"

"JOHN!"

Tin-Tin put her hands on her hips and stood mouth open in front of a smirking John, he couldn't of said anything worse, but had to clear the conversation somehow. He looked up toward the villa and saw Gordon jogging toward them both,

"Hey guys!"

"Right Johnny I'm trusting you on this, please whatever you do, don't hint or say anything in front of Gordo, ok? Please I am begging you not to say a word!"

"Promise, quick make something up"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I said that the other day"

"Huh?"

John winked at Tin-Tin expecting her to try and follow on as to what he was doing. He had redirected the conversation, to make it look as though Gordon would just be interrupting a normal conversation. Not far away Gordon stopped jogging and picked up a communicator in the sand,

"Hey! Guys? Who dropped their communicator!"

"Oh Gordie! Can you bring it here please?"

Gordon walked slowly toward John and Tin-Tin and passed on the communicator. He looked at it suspiciously and noted it was Tin-Tin's,

"Thanks Gordie, thought I must have dropped it!"

Gordon just smiled at his good deed and turned to John. He directed a nod toward Tin-Tin's pyjamas in a questioning remark, but John shock his head side to side subtlety and then turned and smiled at Tin-Tin,

"Yeah John, dad's been trying to get to you, and Tin-Tin, is your watch broken?"

"Huh? Oww, no I think I must of turned it off, my bad. Did you need to tell us something Gordo?"

"Nope!"

John and Tin-Tin had to laugh, it was a classic Gordon moment, John took one look at Tin-Tin and she just grinned, Gordon just joined in the smile before realizing what John was up to. John launched for Gordon and picked him up in a fireman's carry, and started running toward the sea. Tin-Tin held her stomach in fits of laughter as she followed the two. John got just over knee deep and flung his little brother into the sea. Tin-Tin saw it all in slow motion, and watched as Gordon did a summersault mid-air and then made a huge splash into the disturbed usual calm sea. John didn't have enough time to get back and ended up getting soaked by Gordon's splash. After a few seconds, Gordon stood and did a sarcastic laugh,

"Oh Johnny you're so funny! Come here!"

From above, Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Alan observed and smiled at the jokers attempt to catch a very quick moving John. They all watched as the three down on the beach enjoyed each other company and enjoyed chasing each other in the warm summer water. Jeff wasn't as such paying attention to them, but to the news Brains had told him, he had wanted to ask Alan, but Two of his brothers where in the room. Jeff knew he couldn't say in front of his other son's, especially when Virgil and Scott wouldn't leave. They all stood out on the balcony, bent over and leaning on the railing, then Alan turned to Virgil with a smug smirk on his face,

"Psst, Virgil, 10 bucks says the red-head is dunked next"

Virgil looked up to his baby brother and grabbed the hand being held out to him,

"Ok, but I recon it'll be Blondie who goes under first"

"You're on Virg"

They both shook hands and then looked back out to watch the bet unravel. Sure enough, Alan was ten dollars out of pocket,

"DAM! That's the second time today!"

Alan reached into his back pocket, pulled out ten bucks and laughed as he handed it to Virgil. Virgil laughed as his little brother slumped in a huff back onto the rail. Jeff walked back inside and yanked Alan along with him,

"Hey, dad!"

Virgil and Scott smirked as Alan was pulled backwards into the villa, and they both turned back round to watch the scene down below, with grins on their faces they started talking about a trip to New York.


	28. Chapter 28

He still hasn't a clue

Jeff let go of Alan's collar and directed him to his office. Alan straightened out his top after throwing question's of confusion at his dad and they started walking towards the office. It felt like a second had passed when they reach the door. Jeff didn't say anything, only pointing toward the chair in front of his desk. Alan took a look and standing tall went and sat.

"Father, is everything alright? Was it that bet I made with Virgil?"

"No Alan it wasn't but you have done something else to concern me"

Alan sat uncomfortably and tried his best not to say anything stupid, so many things were rushing through his head, was it the bet? Was it his break down on TB5? Had he done something he wasn't even aware of? He waited as his dad put his glasses on and picked some papers up, only to put them back in their place. Jeff looked at his youngest and sighed,

"Alan, were have the years gone hum? Feels like yesterday that you were only 5"

"Ermm, Yeah, guess I did cry like a baby huh?"

Jeff chuckled a little, and looked proudly into his baby's eyes only to frown with disappointment, but not for Alan, but himself. He took his glasses off and leaned forward closer to Alan,

"Alan, your 21, and to me your still my baby son. But when I saw you on TB5, I had ask myself, whether I am asking too much of you?"

Alan paused and thought about the words his father just said, was there any possibility of this leading off into a lecture? Was he considering dropping Alan from IR? Alan provided his view on the matter,

"Father, whatever your thinking, I'm fine. Nothing in this world, no matter how ridiculous it sounds is going to stop me from being a thunderbird! Sure, my brother went and slept with my girlfriend, but with a clear head, I wasn't with her at the time, I basically worked myself up for nothing, I guess I found it hard to let go"

"Then why the drama on TB5?"

Alan sighed and thought back to that night when he saw John run through the air lock, Alan had never before in his life felt so relieved to see one of his brothers,

"I felt guilty for leaving Virg like that, I didn't mean for him to come so close, but I just felt angry, and there is no excuse for what I did"

"No, you're right Alan. There is no excuse, all I need to know, is if everything is cleared up between you two?"

"Who, me and Virg? Yeah, we had a conversation this morning, I found Virgil unconscious in his room and –

"WHAT! Neither of you said anything!"

Jeff stood abruptly and looked astonished at the words coming from Alan's mouth. Jeff had no clue such an occurrence had happened and felt hurt when he hadn't been informed on the matter,

"Dad, you saw for yourself, he's fine! And I promise everything is fine now. Everything is a-ok!"

"Hmmm, she obviously hasn't said anything to you yet then?"

Alan's ears pricked up when he heard "she" he assumed it wasn't anything bad, when he suddenly felt a twitch to go see Tin-Tin. Just as he was about to stand, Brain's voice came over from the intercom,

"Mr Tracy, I h-h-have the results from the t-t-test, would you like me to i-i-inform Tin-Tin too?"

"Ah, Brains, I was beginning to worry, can you give me two seconds, I wish for her to be here, thank you"

"Of course Mr Tracy, F.A.B"

Alan couldn't have looked so lost, what test? What was going on? He decided to wait till Jeff said something, but never did directly to him. Jeff pressed another bottom on the panel in front of him and contacted Tin-Tin. Alan listened in and heard Tin-Tin was coming up to the office,

"Am I allowed to know what is going on? Or am I to be left in the dark as usual"

"Son? I thought Tin-Tin had told you? Ahh, speaking of which... hello Tin-Tin"

Alan swivelled round and stood up to see Tin-Tin in wet pyjamas and walked forward as it looked as though she was shaking,

"Tin-Tin! Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you Alan, I do apologize Mr Tracy, I would have changed before appearing but I felt that this had a bigger matter of importance"

"Of course Tin-Tin, please sit"

Jeff nodded his understanding and pointed to another chair, before pressing the button and contacting Brains,

"Jeff Tracy to Brains, We are ready for your conclusion"

It took a few seconds for Brains to speak but in the silent moment Alan looked up to Tin-Tin who was sat shakily and had bitten her lip. Alan knew she did that when she was nervous. He sat in utter confusion as to what was going on, he hadn't the faintest. He stood up and stepped to her side and held her close,

"Yes Mr Tracy, I-I-I can confirm that t-t-the test result was p-p-positive, Alan is the-

"Oh thank god"

Tin-Tin cut in with a sigh of relief and then leapt into Alan's arms, then quickly kissed him on the lips. Alan was still as confused as ever, but happily excepted the kiss,

"Yes, I am Alan?"

"Oww, Alan this is brilliant news!"

"Care to tell me what's so brilliant about not knowing what the hell is going on?"

Jeff gasped not knowing how to tell his youngest son, that he was now a dad-to-be. Tin-Tin had been desperate for the father to be Alan; she wouldn't have been able to breathe properly knowing it could have been Virgil. She had enjoyed her time with the middle son, but felt as though her heart really belonged to the race car driver.

"Tin-Tin, maybe you should take Alan down to the poolside and explain, but I still expect some adult manner about this, I except you to both handle this like grown-ups. Now remember, whatever your choice Tin-Tin, I can only accept it. But do insure Alan understands the seriousness about this, ok?"

"Of course Mr Tracy, and thank you once again. I promise to treat this as a proper adult situation, but I can't guarantee he'll have full co-operation"

"If not, I will see to it myself that he does"

Alan was being dragged away out of the office by a very forcefully Tin-Tin, and before he could say a word, Tin-Tin cut in,

"Thank you Mr Tracy, can I send my father for anything?"

"Thank you Tin-Tin, but I shan't be staying long; I'm heading out for London"

"Ok, not a problem, have a safe journey Mr Tracy"

"I shall, good day to you both"

Both Alan and Tin-Tin nodded their acknowledgement and without warning, Tin-Tin yanked Alan out into the corridor. Jeff smiled and turned to the communicator, where a patient Brains was still waiting,

"Brains, I very much appreciate your work, thank you. I just hope Alan doesn't take it the wrong way"

"Mr Tracy, I f-f-feel you son will make a-a-a great dad, just l-l-like his own"

"Hmm, Thank you once again Brains, but I would like you to keep an eye on her health"

"Yes Mr Tracy, I-I-I guess this m-m-means Tin-Tin shall be s-s-staying on the island after all?"

"Well, I can't have my grandchild wondering in some country now can we?"

"No Mr Tracy, quiet r-r-right too"

"Over and out Brains"

"F.A.B Mr Tracy, o-o-over and out"


	29. Chapter 29

How thick are you?

Tin-Tin had almost skipped to one of the sun loungers before turning round to kiss Alan passionately. She kept hold of his hand as Alan happily gave in and they both sat down on the lounger. She looked away and then back to the confused Tracy,

"You haven't a clue do you?"

"Well, Miss Kyrano, do you wish to fill me in?"

Alan leant forward to kiss her once more, and Tin-Tin more than happily joined in and even pushed Alan backwards into the lounger. Not meaning to notice watch, John and Gordon where heading up from the beach when the saw the two together, John shoved Gordon behind a tropical bush and ducked down after him. John put his finger to his lips before looking back up at to where Alan and Tin-Tin where,

"Look Johnny! Do you think they've made up?"

"I would rather think so, as to what we're seeing!"

"To be honest, I don't really want to watch Johnny"

"Yeah defiantly makes two of us, although..."

John flung his hand round to his back pocket and pull out his phone; he flicked it up and angled it to the direction of the two on the lounger. Gordon smirked at the devilish plan,

"Black mail material?"

"Yurp, I've learnt from the best"

John ruffled the red heads wet hair and then ducked back behind the bush. Gordon started to blush at the compliment and before he had even noticed, John had run up behind a palm tree for a closer shot. If Gordon moved, Alan would have noticed. In a quiet and hushed voice Gordon called after John,

"John, come back here!"

John did as he was told and started laughing at what he had caught. They both got up together and started walking round to the back of the villa, undetected by the two love birds by the pool.

Back on the lounger, Alan had in fact noticed the two stalkers hurry off behind the villa, but hadn't thought much of it. He held Tin-Tin close to him, feeling every bad thought just drift away. Tin-Tin signed and closed her eyes as she felt the warming sun on her damp body; she had been soaked when playing with John and Gordon in the sea.

"Hey honey, did you not think of drying off?"

"I didn't think you would mind"

Alan shrugged and looked down to her face. He pulled a piece of her wet black hair away from her face and went to kiss here once more, but instead of accepting, Tin-Tin sat up and covered her mouth,

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I'm not that bad a looking!"

Alan used a sarcastic voice in hoping to make Tin-Tin smile, but she wasn't having any of it, she stood up and took a few deep breathes and then sat back down next to Alan, who was now perching on the lounger holding out his arms ready to catch her if she happened to fall,

"Thank god, false alarm"

"Well, I was ready! Are you ill honey? We should get you out of these wet pyjamas"

Alan went to touch her top, but Tin-Tin's quick reaction slapped his hand away, but she then placed herself on Alan's lap, and hugged him around the neck, suffocating him against her chest,

"No I'm not ill, but I might have that for the next month, or so..."

"Blimey, you must be ill; do you want me to take you to see Brains?"

"Allie, are you really that thick?"

"You must be ill! You only ever insult me when you ill"

"Alan, look at me..."

Alan lifted his head and found himself lost in Tin-Tin's emerald eyes. They had always looked spectacular, and in the late morning sun, they were no different. It was then Tin-Tin spoke bluntly with a sense of maturity,

"Allie, do you know why your dad wanted me to bring you down here?"

Alan shook his head gently trying to figure out Tin-Tin's game plan.

"Well Alan, did you notice your dad gained a grin when Brain's said Alan is..."

"Yeah, I did, something going on? Does everyone else know what's going on?"

"Only, my father, your father, Brain's and John know what's going on..."

"Johnny boy knows? How does he find out these things, hang on, you still haven't said what it is sweetie?"

Silence surrounded the two, even the sea breeze had dropped, making the biggest moment in Tin-Tin's life and most likely Alan's, more dramatic,

"I'm pregnant; you're going to be a dad"

Alan's eyes grew in size, as did his smile. He had wondered why his dad was acting weird, and as for Tin-Tin... she was having his baby,

"Tin-Tin! How long? Are you sure? I mean, oh my god! I'm going to be a dad! My father is going to kill me! Honey I'm so happy!

Alan was so excited he couldn't think straight and ended up hugging and kissing her once more when she pulled away to answer the dad to be questions,

"For starts, I am 5 weeks gone, yes you're the daddy, your father is fine with it as is mine, and of course I'm sure you twit!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! I was kinda hoping I was the dad, what makes you say that?"

"Well, you know I was with Virg, yeah, well..."

"Oh I see, so Virgil could have been the dad? How do you know it's me?"

"I had a DNA test, but even before that, I knew it had to be yours, I was considering moving away if it was Virgil's"

"You're moving away! No Tin-Tin you can't! If you are I'm coming with you!"

"Alan you're not listening you silly bean, I would be leaving if it were Virg's, but it's not, you're the dad and that all that matters, and I was kind of hoping this little one could have its mummy and daddy together?"

Tin-Tin was holding her stomach, she held it with such cherishment, and Alan could only smile,

"Tin-Tin, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"After everything that's happened, it seemed a little out of place, I really wanted to tell you the night you had your break down, I can't believe how hurt you where! I just wanted to be with you so much!"

"Ahh, you saw that did you?"

"Allie it's nothing to be ashamed of! Although if Alan junior sees his daddy crying, I will become a little worried"

"That won't happen baby, anything that happens now can't bring me down from the happiness I'm feeling right now, now come here mummy"

The new parent's began to snuggle up on the lounger and slowly drifted off to sleep together, with only the slight breeze and rustling of the palms trees to fill the air.


	30. Chapter 30

Just before we go...

All the Tracy son's apart from Alan sat in the living room doing their own thing. Scott was reading an article about the air forces new weapon, Virgil was playing the piano in the corner, John was dozing on the sofa and Gordon was watching the TV. John couldn't take the dull atmosphere any longer and decided on questioning Gordon,

"What you watching kiddo?"

"Hmm, Ohh just some puppet show thing, from the 1960's, its quiet good! There's one character that looks a lot like you John!"

Scott threw down the magazine and looked up at the TV; he gazed at it for only a few seconds and then over to John before cocking his head sideways to see the resemblance,

"He does... I mean, does anyone want to go for a swim? Seeming as were not expecting any calls anytime soon"

"Yeah! I do Scotty! I do!"

"Ok, well that's Gordo in, John?"

"Ha, no thanks Scott, I've been in enough water today!"

"Virg? Do you wanna come?"

"Hmm, why not? Sounds like fun!"

In their own time, they all walked off toward the pool area. John was the only one not to move and took a slight interest in the TV,

Huh... that does look like me! But it's only a puppet in space, ha! Where does Gordon find these shows?

John turned off the screen having enough of looking at the supposed puppet and headed to the kitchen. He was just passing the front door when he noticed Kyrano holding a suit case,

"Afternoon Kyrano! How are you? Going somewhere nice?"

"Oww, Afternoon Master John, I was packing bag for your father, he's off to London, I believe it is on business"

"Ahh, John! Good to see you, can you take my bag down to Tracy 1 please? Kyrano deserves a break. Speaking of breaks, would you like to come to London with me Kyrano?"

"Hey dad, Yeah Kyrano you should go! You deserve it!"

"Mr Tracy, Master John, it is of most kindness but I must stay for my daughter"

"Kyrano, please I insist, you daughter will be quite alright with the boys, plus I need someone to keep me company, what you say?"

"Well, thank you Mr Tracy, I trust my daughter will be quite safe?"

"If father can trust us, you can have utter faith in me, I promise Kyrano if anything happens I will update you within the second"

"Well, I guess I must go pack, I believe you due to depart in 10 minutes Mr Tracy?"

"Let's make it half an hour, I'll give you time to pack, I'll be awaiting on the plane, I'll see you in a few days John, tell the others I love them, oww before I leave actually, I need to congratulate Alan and Tin-Tin on becoming parents"

"Ok dad, I'll take your bag down to the plane, Kyrano, would you like me to get you anything?"

"Oh no, Master John, it is my purpose to serve you, of your most kindness"

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"Yes thank you Master John"

John nodded at the wise man, picked up the bag and jogged off toward the pool area, leaving Kyrano to wonder off and pack for his little vacation.


	31. Chapter 31

Party! 

Scott and Virgil were playing volley ball in the pool, whilst Gordon did laps along side when Jeff appeared. Everyone paused and looked up as he took his sunglasses off and walked over to Tin-Tin and Alan. Alan jumped up from sitting in the sun lounger with Tin-Tin, who was now dressed in a Dark blue bikini and sarong. Alan shaded his eyes from the sun as he approached his father, and saw he had a smile on his face for a change. All his brother's looked up at him from the pool awaiting a war to start,

"Ok, boys, Tin-Tin, I'm off to London with Kyrano, so Scott you're in charge, but Alan I want you caring for Tin-Tin ok?"

"Off course dad, I won't let her leave my sight!"

Alan looked back and smiled at her, or who he had assumed was her. He was standing out in the afternoon sun and without his sunglasses he couldn't see anything past the glorious rays. He had hoped she smiled back, but had already guessed she had. Scott jumped up the side of the pool and approached his dad. Scott was still unhappy that his dad had shut down IR for the week, and felt anger radiating off his head,

"What? First you close down IR, now your jetting off to London, really dad?"

"Scott, this is a business trip, I'm visiting our London agent on a case of government data files disappearing, is that alright with you?"

"Actually no, it's not. Enjoy your vacation and thanks! I'll try to now I know too!"

"Scott, do I have to leave someone more adult in charge while I'm gone?"

Scott tried to be more serious about his position, but standing topless, with one eye close due to the sun, wasn't the most convincing stature he could have made. He tried crossing his arms, but then just realised them back down to his sides, he looked round at his brother's reactions and felt guilty,

"I'm sorry dad, do enjoy London, I'll look after things here, and especially Tin-Tin. You can't leave Alan to it"

Scott felt a glare coming from Alan. But Scott wore it off, and looked up the stairs to see John jogging down them. He was in a fairly smart, summer outfit or green shorts, flip flops, a green and brown striped top, with his sunglasses hanging on to his collar, he was also carrying what appeared to be a packed bag. Scott had nothing to show for it apart from his wet red swimming trunks,

"Hey Johnny boy, you off too?"

"Hey everyone, No, this is dad's bag Scott"

"So you will be joining us in the pool soon yeah?"

"Yeah sure, give me a minute"

John strolled off toward the runway, where Tracy 1 was awaiting. Jeff watched his 25 year old go and then turned back round and headed for Alan and Tin-Tin. When everyone saw him heading toward them, they all jumped out of the pool and slowly walked over, not quite knowing what was going on,

"Just before I leave, I forgot to congratulate you two"

"Thanks dad"

"Thank you Mr Tracy, I do hope you enjoy your trip to London, I hear it's fabulous at this time of year"

Gordon dressed in yellow trunks, of course, swiped back his wet hair and looked over to where Virgil, standing in blue trunks had pulled of his sunglasses. They all looked from one another hoping for an answer. It wasn't until Scott spoke up, that they found out what was going on,

"Congratulations for what? Being the most annoying little brother in the world?"

Virgil offered a high five to Scott, who happily accepted it, whilst Gordon prepared the next punch line,

"I swear I was given that award last month?"

"You were Gordo, and you still retain it, believe me!"

They all burst out laughing at Alan's witty come back, whilst Gordon huffed. Tin-Tin giggling behind her hand, stood up and coughed slightly before making her big announcement,

"Well, I hope you guys like the idea of being uncles, because you have no choice now!"

"CONGRATS! Tin-Tin? When? Oh my god! I claim being the 'Cool' uncle Gordo!"

Gordon launched his arm in the air like a desperate school child, and sparked off more laughing, and when Jeff got a chance, he announced his departure and walked off toward the runway, followed by a chorus of goodbyes. As he stepped down the first step John appeared, and before joining the party, he said goodbye to his dad. John had guessed why they were all hovering around Tin-Tin because she made her announcement, but he noticed Virgil was forcing a smile,

"Hey guys, I bought this up, I thought we should drink it for the occasion!"

John pulled out a bottle of champagne from behind his back and handed it to Scott, who then walked over to the mini bar by the pool and started pouring it,

"And for you Tin-Tin I got you that tropical juice you really like, because, well, you can't drink any alcohol for at least 9 months!"

"Aww, John that was a lovely thought, thank you"

They all walked toward the bar area and individual they each congratulated Tin-Tin and Alan on their news. When it came round to Virgil talking to Tin-Tin though, he whispered into her ear,

"It is defiantly Alan's, isn't it honey?"

"Yes Virgie, no need to panic"

Alan had noticed Virgil had pulled her away from everyone else and were both whispering to each other and was about to intervene when Gordon and Scott lifted him into the air and threw him into the pool, with all the commotion of them all jumping into the pool after him Virgil spoke a little louder and more face to face,

"Ok, well that's good then, guess I'll join my crazed brothers, congratulations by the way"

"Thanks Virgie, I will always love you though!"

Virgil smiled and winked at her, before bombing into the pool; they had all jumped in apart from John, who was still fully clothed and just balanced at the pool edge. Tin-Tin sat on one of the bar stools and almost downed her tropical drink in one. She watched as all the Tracy boys enjoyed splashing about in the water when she felt her stomach turn. She jumped from her seat and headed for the villa, covering her mouth as she ran. John looked over his shoulder to see she was no longer at the bar, he scanned the area and saw her running in threw the patio doors,

"ALAN! ALAN! Oh I'll go then..."

John hadn't bothered with the flip flops and as quick as lightning, jumped 2 steps at a time up towards the villa, When Alan got a breather; he called out to John,

"What is it John! Gordon, get off! Johnny? Hey where's Tin-Tin, oh no. GUYS GET OFF ME!"

Scott, Virgil and Gordon back down when they saw Alan trying to exit the pool, and then they all decided to follow after the quick moving Alan. They had all guessed what had happened; it didn't take a genius to figure it out.


	32. Chapter 32

A night feast

Each month that passed, Alan grew closer and closer to Tin-Tin and everyone in the family was preparing for the new arrival. Christmas passed, as did Easter, and as did countless missions. Each time Alan went away, Tin-Tin couldn't help the pain that her heart felt, seeing her baby's dad disappear in the middle of the night or get up and go when called slowly ate away at her. But every time she saw him, either drenched in water or covered from head to toe in mud, she didn't care, he was alive and that's all that mattered.

Tin-Tin woke in the dead of night, thankful to see Alan next to her. She decided on heading to the kitchen, carving her desired food, pineapple and chocolate ice-cream. Tin-Tin and her rather large bump waddled toward the kitchen, only to find Scott fast asleep in one of the chairs at the table. She giggled at the sight and carried onto the freezer. As she opened the door she felt an ice cold gust of air mist around her feet. She stood humming to herself as she looked daintily for the ice cream. Her pink robe casually hung around her open, and her purple silk nightgown hugging her curves. She lifted out a tub of ice cream and waddled over to the counter to get a spoon. She sat down in one of the chairs, opposite Scott and opened the tube and started eating. Scott was breathing, but wasn't at all moving, so as a wakeup call, Tin-Tin screamed as loudly as she could, abruptly waking a now full alert Scott,

"OH MY GOD! Tin-Tin, what's wrong? Is the baby coming?"

"Nope, false alarm, would you like some ice-cream?"

Tin-Tin smiled behind her spoon and pushed the ice cream across the table to Scott, he looked at Tin-Tin and almost wanted to start lecturing, but then looked down at the half eaten tube,

"You've already eaten half of this!"

"No I haven't! Well not in this one night I haven't, now if you're not going to have any, hand it back"

Scott dipped is finger into the half melted tube and then pushed it gently back to Tin-Tin. Even though she was near nine months pregnant, she looked gorgeous. Her smile brightened up the whole room, and even made Scott smile, as he did Tin-Tin went for another scoop, before a out of breath Alan entered the room,

"Tin-Tin, is the baby coming?"

In unison, both Tin-Tin and Scott answered, although Tin-Tin answered in a very innocent way, Scott said it with effort,

"Nope"

"But I heard you scream?"

"Well, turns out Tin-Tin here likes to wake people up by screaming, and then eats all the ice cream in sight"

"I HAVE NOT! I've only eaten this tube, besides, what were you doing out here asleep on the table?"

Alan went round to were Tin-Tin was and started rubbing her shoulders. He felt a little uneasily only being dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms, but felt a little more at ease when he saw the state Scott was in,

"I was having fun! I went to the mainland with Virg, and we had fun partying"

"Scott, I expect that from Allie, not you!"

"Well, I had fun, what you two get up to?

"Well, Alan decided on going to bed early, as the baby Tracy is supposedly due tomorrow, and I pretty much just sat around, with Gordo eating ice cream, it was a fairly productive evening for all I think"

Scott and Alan nodded their agreement, and then glanced at the clock on the wall, Alan sighed and poked Tin-Tin on the shoulder,

"Do you plan on coming back to bed? It's 3:20 in the morning"

"I will after I've had some ice cream!"

Alan backed off slightly holding his hands up in an attempt of surrender. Scott had clearly had a few drinks, his hair and eyes were always a giveaway, especially as he usual took care of his looks. And without another word he stumbled toward the corridor and appeared to fall into his room. Alan looked back at Tin-Tin and saw she was still scooping out ice cream from the tube. She sucked on the spoon as she looked up toward Alan, who just walked toward the fruit bowl,

"Pineapple yeah?"

"ALAN! I've been pregnant for 9 months, I'm not going to change my mind and say banana am I?"

Alan huffed and picked up a pineapple, he didn't mind caring for Tin-Tin, but her mood swings where ones to be avoided at best. Thankfully to Alan's head though, Tin-Tin usual had them when he was on missions, so his father or hers had to put up with them. Alan remembered when he was in TB2 with Virgil and Gordon, and Jeff was giving commands over the radio as they approached the island, only to hear her in the background screaming at no one listening to her. Gordon thought it was hilarious, where as Virgil had to mute the sound.

Alan sat down in Scott's pulled out seat and started cutting up pieces of pineapple. He looked at his gorgeous girlfriend and easily sliced the fruit. Tin-Tin simple gazed at his body, she had nothing else to look at and it wasn't a bad sight to say the least. She threw the spoon at Alan and held her bump and started gigging up and down on the spot, like a child who didn't get what they wanted,

"Can I have some pineapple now?"

"Alright alright, here you go"

"Thank you sweetie"

It only took her half the time to eat it then it did cutting it, but was fairly happy at her midnight snack. Alan slumped back into the seat and just as bigger child asked,

"Honey can we go to bed now?"

"Hmm, yes, yes we can"

Alan jumped up quickly and went round to help Tin-Tin up. Instead of helping her stand though, he swung her into a cradled as she yawned. Tin-Tin smiled at Alan as her eyes slowly closed and snuggled into Alan. Alan had done this many times before and although he was carrying a small child as well as Tin-Tin's weight, he had no problem with lifting them both. He headed for their room, and as he placed Tin-Tin down, he looked at her large bump and whispered to himself,

"I can't take much more of your mummy's mood swings; I hope you arrive soon..."


	33. Chapter 33

Plus one

Another marvellous day broke on the island, and as normal the sound of a claxon disrupted the air, and everyone sleeping. Jeff had already been awake and data logging programmes with John, who had just started his duty on TB5. John disappeared from screen as the emergency call came in, and as soon as the claxon sounded, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and a very exhausted Alan ran into the office. Although they were all dressed, Gordon had run in with a piece of toast still in his hand and Virgil was still trying to organise his hair. Jeff and John looked at them and both signed. It didn't take long for John to brief them on the earthquake in Peru, and soon they had all set off to their positions, just waiting for Jeff to give the command,

"Dad, do I have to go? Tin-Tin might have the baby while I'm gone!"

"Yes Alan, you do, and that baby has at least another week, trust me, I've been through that 5 times already"

"I just hope your right..."

"Of course I am son, now boys, good luck, THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"

Tin-Tin had just entered the office as they all disappeared. She wasn't in her nightgown, instead in a pair of jeans, a loose white top and a lazy hanging cardigan. She handed Jeff a few papers, and then turned to John,

"Hey Johnny, how are things up in space?"

"Morning, Tin-Tin, err, there's been a earthquake in Peru, 13 miles from the capital, epicentre only 29 miles down, so not good I'm afraid!"

"You two quite, I need to set the boys off"

John and Tin-Tin went silent and turned to do their duties. After a minute, Scott's voice came over the intercom, quickly followed by Virgil's,

"Ok father, ready"

"As are we dad"

Jeff hit a few buttons and placed a pair of headphones on his head and then held down another button,

"F.A.B boys, off you go"

With all the silence in the office, the launching of TB1 could be heard and felt, gently vibrations threw the floor almost sent Tin-Tin of balance but was quickly steadied by Brain's. He had entered with a large note pad, and hadn't looked up from it all that morning, until now,

"C-C-Careful Tin-Tin, can't a-a-afford you going over n-n-now"

"No, thank you Brains"

Jeff didn't pay any attention to them talking, instead was more focused on the rescue operation. Jeff did care for Tin-Tin a lot, and ever since she fell pregnant with his grandson, he felt he had to be involved as much as he could. He did now and then spend time with her and had even taking her out on luxury shopping sprees to buy necessities for the baby.

"Right boys, I want you to take care on this one, and keep me updated with any news"

"Yes sir"

5 hours had passed since the boys arrived in Peru; they had done their job and were now tidying up their equipment. Thankfully they had encountered no deaths and were only faced with injuries and trapped victims, not an issue for IR. Jeff hadn't contacted the boys for some time, and they hadn't done the same either, Scott finally choose to contact base after clearing away mobile control,

"Thunderbird 1 to base, Thunderbird 1 to base, come in"

Scott received no answer for a brief moment, and was stunned when he heard John's voice over the radio,

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, reading you clearly"

"John? Why didn't dad pick up?"

"Not sure, I'm sure he will in a second, anyway, your call?"

"Yes, Earthquake mission successful, nobody was killed, only badly injured with spinal damage, not life threatening though, total rescued 294 person's, and Virgil may have a fractured wrist, well that's what he reckons"

"Right, ok all recorded, I'm sure if the most medically qualified thunderbird says he's got a fractured wrist, I would much listen to him Scott"

"Well you can never be sure with Virg can you?"

"True, anyway what is your estimated time of arrival Scott?"

"E.T.A , one hour John, may stretch it out a little though, I'm exhausted"

Scott turned on his boasters and set course back for base. He hadn't noticed that John hadn't replied and decided on calling TB2 to check up with them,

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, come in Virgil"

"Thunderbird 2 to 1, loud and clear Scott"

"Blimey that was a tough one, glad there were no fatalities today, what is your E.T.A Virg?"

"About 1.2 hours Scott"

Before Scott could confirm his brothers ETA, one of his other brother came on the air, this time it was John, and in a panic,

"SCOTT, VIRGIL! You need to get back to base quick!"

"JOHN? What is it?"

In TB2 Gordon and Alan ran to the control panel and listened in with Virgil to John's freak announcement. Scott was in too much of a shock to answer and Virgil asked what was wrong; there was a pause, a long pause. John appeared visually on all the intercoms and looked at his brothers,

"Ok fella's, you need to get Alan back to base as soon as possible, Tin-Tin's gone into labour!"

No one moved. They all starred in astonishment, where John's words true? It would have explained why John had answered to Scott and not their dad. Alan launched himself into TB2's pilot seat and started the motors up; Virgil was still gazing at the intercom, before realizing Alan had taken over driving his 'bird,

"Alan, you're not flying my 'bird at high speed, you'll crash her!"

"Get flying then Virg, I'm about to become a dad!"

Gordon wasn't ready for Alan's surprise hug and stuttered backwards at the immense force behind his gesture. Virgil took up his place in his chair and started to lift TB2 off the ground. Lucky for Scott, he was already in the air, and would arrive much sooner than the others but felt the erg to speed ahead.

Back at base, Jeff, Kyrano and Brian's had helped Tin-Tin into the infirmary. The midwife had arrived a little earlier and was the same women who delivered all of Jeff's son's. She had always known Jeff's plans for IR, and Jeff didn't consider her a threat to the organization, seeming as he had offered her a job in the infirmary. Stephanie Green as she was known, had known Jeff ever since he was in college, and they had been old friends ever since. She had declined the job placement because she had young children. She had been a midwife for nearly 32 years, so experience was not a problem, but Tin-Tin was. Tin-Tin was suffering hugely, and was desperately waiting for Alan to return home, but couldn't hold on much longer. To Jeff's relief he heard TB1 jets and excused himself to direct Scott in.

Moments later, Jeff returned with Scott high on his heels and still in his muddy uniform. Scott ran to Tin-Tin's side and clasped her hand,

"Hey Tin, how is it going?"

"Scott if Alan isn't back home soon I am going to shove thunderbird 3 up his butt, how do you think its going?"

"I'm going to say well!"

Scott had his ears being burst at Tin-Tin's high pitched screaming and his hand being crushed by hers. Her contractions where close together, and all Jeff and Scott could do was comfort her through her pain. Stephanie had given heavy duty painkillers to her, but nothing seemed to be working, so Tin-Tin was given the oxygen. Scott starred down at the floor trying to ignore the sheer pain travelling up and down his arm, when Alan, Virgil and Gordon burst in. Stephanie looked up at all the brother's in there blue uniform and then gave her orders,

"Right Tracy clan, it's good to seem pretty much all of you again, but I have a baby to deliver, I can only allow two of you, now who's it going to be?"

Before any of them could make the choice for themselves, Tin-Tin started crying out for Alan,

"Allie, my god I'm glad you're here!"

"Yeah, Tin-Tin, I'm here baby, covered in mud, but I'm here!"

Jeff watched as Alan looked over at his girlfriend in pain, Alan was scared and clueless. It was finally chosen that Virgil and Alan where to stay in the room. Jeff, Scott and Gordon headed outside into the corridor and waited. Jeff decided that everyone should be here for the special occasion, and sent Gordon off to go and get John down from TB5. Jeff then looked over to a hissing Scott who was looking at his sore hand, and swearing under his breath,

"Hurt doesn't it son?"

"It's not even my girlfriend in there! I think she's broken some of my fingers!"

"Hmm, your mother had a tight grip, I had my index finger broken when Gordon was born, and that did hurt"

"Yeah, well I bet mum didn't scream that loudly though"

"You'd be surprised, just ask Stephanie when she's finished, she was there for you and your brother's birth's"

"Poor women..."

"Thank you Scott, now let me look at your hand"

Alan felt helpless; it was all up to Tin-Tin and Stephanie, and Virgil on the sidelines. Brain's was in the room, but he was busy at the desk monitoring something. Kyrano was on the other side of his daughter trying to calm her down and who knew what Virgil was up to. He seemed to only be in the room because he had more medical knowledge then any of the Tracy's. Alan had taken up Scott's position in holding Tin-Tin's tight holding hand, only wishing Scott was back in there to do it for him. Alan felt the room spinning and watched as Stephanie worked at the end of the bed. Without any warning, Alan blacked out,

"ALAN! Oh well that's just perfect, I'm about to give birth, and he passes out! VIRGIL! Wake you god dam brother up, or so help me I will blow thunderbird 2 up! Do something, please! OH MY GOD! IT'S COMING! ARHHHH!"

Virgil wasn't sure what was more painful, seeing Tin-Tin in pain, seeing his brother unconscious or knowing if he just stood there his baby would be in jeopardy, so being the loving brother he was, he made his way over to Alan, still in his muddy uniform, and slapped him round the face,

"ALAN! WAKE UP!"

"Arhhh, my head! Has Tin-Tin had the baby yet?"

"No you idiot, and if you pass out again I'll ask Gordon to paint thunderbird 3 pink for me"

"You dare..."

"I do, now would you like to comfort the mother of your child?"

There was one last scream from Tin-Tin, and then there was nothing. Virgil was holding Alan by his collar when they both looked round to Tin-Tin, who herself passed out of exhaustion, and then there was that unique sound. A baby cry,

"Congratulation's Alan, you have a perfectly healthy baby boy"

Stephanie rushed over to where Brain's was and started rapping the little guy up in a blanket. Virgil looked round to Alan, who had started to cry, and gently realised him. Kyrano was keeping his eye on Tin-Tin who had slowly come back round. She looked around to see Alan kiss her on the forehead.

A moment later, Stephanie, after talking to Brain's walked over with the baby and handed him to his mum. Both Alan and Tin-Tin were now crying and hugged their baby son, Alan pulled back a sob and said,

"He's so small, he's perfect"

Tin-Tin sighed and looked at her son, and whispered,

"He has your eyes Allie"

Virgil suggested that they should be left alone, so with Brain's and Kyrano following, they too left the room. Outside Jeff had been pacing, when he saw his middle son walk up to him. Scott approached Virgil and looked at him straight in the eye, still holding his hand and gulped. Just as Virgil was about to talk, Gordon and John came rushing down the corridor, they too still in their uniform, only John's was clean. Virgil laughed when he saw Gordon out of breath, and as he was about to talk Alan came through the door, holding something,

"Hey guys, my I introduce mine and Tin-Tin's son, Thomas Jefferson Tracy"

Jeff blushed and stepped up alongside Kyrano to see his new grandson. He noticed straight away that Thomas had Alan's eyes, and just as he did, Thomas smiled. He made a little gurgle noise and all the Tracy son's went soft and sighed. Virgil nudged Gordon and pulled him slightly toward the medical room. No one notice they'd slipped away, and they joined Tin-Tin and Stephanie. Tin-Tin looked tired, but still looked as beautiful as she welcomed the two in. They both hugged and congratulated her on having such a gorgeous baby, Tin-Tin laughed,

"You do know it wasn't just all me! Alan played a part too you know..."

Gordon started making puking noises, where as Stephanie and Virgil laughed. Virgil looked into her green eyes and said,

"I'm really happy for you and Alan, love the name by the way. Dad's really happy you've used his first name as Thomas's middle, can I ask why the name Thomas?"

"Yeah Tin-Tin, great name and all, but you could of named him Gordon junior"

Virgil turned round and punched Gordon in the arm. He was fairly quiet after that. Tin-Tin loved the little joke and gave Virgil a evil looked for punching Gordon, she felt the need to punish Virgil and offered Gordon a hug, and started cooing to him about "Nasty Virgie". It defiantly made Stephanie laugh, and Virgil just started to sulk. Stephanie had finished packing up her things and before leaving said,

"Now Miss Kyrano, I must insist you continue to take that medication, you had to have 8 stitches, you will need them. And I also suggest you take a nap, you must be exhausted sweetheart. I am happy to sign the birth certificate of Thomas Jeffery Tracy, and may I also congratulate you once more, and I lastly add, your new born possible had the best selection of uncles, this world has to offer, good afternoon to you all"

"Thank you Mrs Green, have a safe journey home, oh but before you leave..."

"Yes Miss Kyrano?"

"Can you ask Alan to come back in, last time I checked, it's my baby too"

"Of course, one moment"

Tin-Tin knew this was an awkward moment for Virgil, knowing that it could have been his child out in the corridor. But he was busy looking at some of the notes Stephanie had written down. Gordon on the other hand felt it was only right to comfort Tin-Tin as much as possible. So he hopped on the same bed as her and cuddled her, till Jeff walked through the door with the bundle,

"Tin-Tin, Thomas has been looking for mum, I finally got him away from what I think is Scott and John in love! But there now busy annoying Alan, so no matter"

"Thank you Mr Tracy, may I ask where my father has gone?"

"Yes, he's gone to insure the nursery and your room is ready for you whenever you want to leave this Tracy invested area"

Jeff and Tin-Tin laughed as Thomas started gurgling again. He had started to cry in the corridor, but in the hands of Jeff Tracy, he was soon at ease. Gordon jumped off the bed, to give mum and baby sometime together, and when he did, Jeff handed him over to Tin-Tin. She held him tight and close, not wanting to ever let go. Jeff finally looked up at Virgil and Gordon and tusked,

"Boys, there will be time to see the baby later, but being in the medical room in that state is appalling, go clean yourselves up! And make sure Alan and Scott get the same message would you?"

"Yes father"

"Ok dad, see you later Tin-Tin, and congratulations again"

"Thanks Virg, yeah we'll see you later"

Virgil and Gordon left and dragged Scott and Alan along with them, just as they were entering the room. Alan wasn't at all pleased that he wasn't allowed to see his son, but didn't dare fight against Virgil's strong grip. Held by his upper arm, and being pulled backwards wasn't always the most enjoyable experience, but Alan had grown use to the torture of which his brothers once used.

Brian's had insisted on returning Stephanie to the mainland so only Jeff, John and Tin-Tin were in the medical room, with baby Thomas. John looked at Tin-Tin cuddling Thomas, and made a suggestion,

"You know Tin-Tin; you could shorten Thomas's name down to TJ, a combination of his first and middle name. Just a suggestion though, and Thomas is a great name"

"That is such a good idea Johnny, thank you. My little TJ, I love it. I don't care if Alan doesn't, I do"

"Well, if you like it. It was playing on my mind, so I thought I would say"

"Yes, it rather does suit him doesn't it? Baby TJ, how cute!"

A light knock tapped at the door, and before anyone could answer, the short, happy little lady came in. Grandma shuffled over to the bed and shooed Jeff out the way,

"Excuse me dear, oh Tin-Tin darling, isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yes he is, thank you Ruth"

"Now John sweetie, fetch Tin-Tin something to eat and drink, and Jeff darling, can you please tell those boys of your upstairs to act a little more age appropriate, please"

"It's ok grandma, I'll go tell them, by the way Tin-Tin..."

"Yes John?"

"Congratulations, again"

John smiled and walked out the door toward the noise his brother's were making. The door slung shut and Jeff looked over to what Brain's was doing and soon joined him. Ruth gazed at her first great grandson, reliving the wonderful feeling of seeing a baby Tracy, she stated in her wisdom filled ways,

"You know darling, if you ever need anything, you know where I am"

"Thank you Ruth, would you like to hold Thomas?"

"Thomas! Oww! How lovely, no no sweetie, he is yours, no need to share just yet"

Ruth winked at Tin-Tin as she held one of Thomas's tiny hands,

"Lucille would have loved to of seen him..."

Jeff looked up to Tin-Tin mentioning his wife's name, with slight confusion but a smile bursting with happiness, Ruth nodded gentle and said,

"_She can darling, she can" _


End file.
